


赝品的信者

by lan1001tern



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), 死亡笔记
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lan1001tern/pseuds/lan1001tern
Summary: 如果月没有捡到某黑色小本子，而是顺利的升上大学，读完研究生，入职，而在此之间，知晓了世界第一侦探L的存在——*月的年纪被设定为较原著年长，在洛杉矶BB案件发生的时候，月恰巧处于工作的实习期。*是假如月和L，在没有KIRA的情况下相遇的故事。*某个小本子直到最后才会像彩蛋一样出现。
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. B.B

***

接近傍晚的黄昏，未开灯的房间里显得愈发昏暗。

整个房间的空间很大，装潢简约而富有时尚感，一面墙被整个打开改造成了落地窗，窗帘被十分严密地拉好了，而在靠近落地窗的墙边，摆放着一张看上去十分松软的棕色沙发。

一位裙衫未褪的女子正侧躺在沙发上，镂空针织的轻便罩衫被随意地揉成一团搭在腰间，当做薄被。

她闭着眼睛，嘴角微微抿着，神情安详，一只胳膊有些肆意地伸在了沙发之外，她的手掌自然舒展着，细腻而盈如白瓷，愈发衬得染着有些蜷缩的指尖殷红得刺目。而在这只手的第四个指头上，套着一个铁戒指，内侧是金的，戒指上有一个很宽的徽章，中部凸起，底上部有三个从大到小的圆，每个圆都呈螺旋状。

狭长而昏暗的阴影从上方笼罩着她，被遮蔽的光线让女子的脸显得十分灰暗。

‘它’望着这一幕，心中涌起了一种名为‘喜悦’的情绪，或者说，‘它’强迫着，劝服着自己，自己应该‘喜悦’的，不是么？

难道不是么？

一切都很顺利，一切都在计划之内……

应该开心的，对，没错……太好了！

太好了！

太好了！

太好了！

太好了……一切顺利！

‘它’似笑似哭着，颤抖着，却更加用力地握紧了手中充满恶意之物，然后举起了它——

***

“抱歉，周末还有工作方面的事情，没有办法和学长一起去健身。”新晋警察夜神月一边扫视着屏幕上的案卷卷宗，一边在电话里回绝了同一母校的学长——现检察官魅上照的邀请。

电话的另一边，魅上照表示理解夜神月工作的繁忙，或许还有一些遗憾的寒暄，而月则间或回以一两句，让对方并不会察觉到自己的一心二用。

但是对话的确打断了月的思路。

他的视线不由地扫过日历，九月已经过去了一半，天气依旧算是炎热，即使是坐在办公室中，因为空调先前被调高过的原因，整齐扣好的衬衣领口以及袖口，让月产生了被拘束着般的闷热感。

毕业还未及半年，学生时代的记忆却已经开始变得遥远起来，它们并未因此而被遗忘或是变得模糊，只是……

不那么贴近了。

月现在终于将视线从电脑屏幕上移开了，手机上显示着通话结束，接着那光便暗淡了下去，整个事情，整个打断了思路的这些事情，让月感觉到了一种……

纯粹的无聊。

与魅上照无关，只是这件事情本身，以及由此而关联的目的，以及由这些细碎的琐事所组成的夜神月的整个人生。

月从高中时代，便已经开始对周围按部就班又机械简单的生活，产生了微妙的厌倦的感觉。而这份感觉，随着升学，读书，不但没有丝毫的减轻，反而愈发严重，无法摆脱的，因无聊而产生的厌倦感，像是无孔不入的水流一般，早已彻底渗透进了月的生活。

这样想着，月将注意力再度转回到了电脑屏幕上——

洛杉矶B.B连环杀人案件。

一个多月前，月注意到了了这个案件，当时，这件案件还并未被记载成这个名字，而当时的的死者也仅有两人。一般来说，仅仅依靠两件案件，是很难确切地将之定义为连环杀人案件的一部分的。

但是这件案件实在是做的太明显了。

它会被迅速地判定为连环杀人案，并非是出于手法的雷同或是受害目标的类似或是由警方侦查出了明显的纰漏——而是制造出这一系列的凶手，以同样的密室手法以及象征性的诅咒人偶，标志了这一连串的杀人案件。

杀人的手法完全不同，被害人之间除了姓名，也毫无联系。

而现在，这件在三周前还被称作‘诅咒人偶杀人案件’或是‘洛杉矶密室连环杀人案件’的案件，最终却因为凶手的名字，被更换成了“洛杉矶B.B杀人案件”。

ICPO的各个成员国签订了一个恶性连环凶杀案资信共享的协议，因此，即使月此时并没有登入资料库查找连环凶杀案的资料的权限，只要登入警察局长的账号，便可以查询。

与一向事事录入，测写完成的其他连环凶杀案相同，洛杉矶B.B案件相关的资料，也一如既往地翔实。

只是，结案前上传的资料少的可怜，破案的关键材料，全部是在结案后半天之内上传的。这样的情况，大部分时候只是破案的FBI在紧张的抓捕罪犯中，来不及将重要资料上传造成的。

但是——如果这个案件……是他插手了的话，那些得到了‘他’的帮助的FBI们，一口气将对方提供的资料进行了上传，会使文件的上传日期也呈现这样的特点。

世界第一侦探——以及同为第二侦探及第三侦探的，L。

正常情况下，L插手过的案子和FBI们自己处理的案子混在一起，即使是月也无法准确分辨出一个破案前后才上传全部资料的案子是否真的有L的手笔。

因此，月格外关注这个案件的另一个原因在于，这个案件的凶手——Beyond Birthday，有关他的经历的记载，看似很多，实则都十分容易伪造且难以查证，而档案中他唯一的照片，也是他的面部被焚烧而彻底毁容后的。

看身形是个男性青年，能获得的信息仅此而已。

关于Beyond Birthday的经历记载，如果全都是真的，那么人已经抓捕归案，却一张照片都没有，实在是有些……奇异，但是如果他的经历全都是编造的，但是他被捕时已经毁容，此时却不再编造几张先前的照片……亦很怪异。

这处微小的矛盾，以及整个被设计地异常精巧，甚至让人产生了极其诡异的‘精妙’错觉的四个案件，让月产生了L一定涉入了这个案子，而这个犯人和L或许有某种联系，让L一方面不会公布他真正的经历，另一方面，却又不想将他放置在虚假的照片之下。

这点猜想无凭无据，但是从月知道L的存在后，他便从未停止注视过那不知姓名，不知容颜的世界第一侦探。

一般像月这样刚入职的警察，根本没有机会得知那位可以使唤世界全部警备力量的世界第一侦探L的存在。但是，在先前的实习期中，月意外地跟着整个组涉入了一个案件。

原本即使如此，也应该是高级长官及资深警察来与L进行沟通及交流，但是，作为实习警察的月，与一般的实习警察，是不同的。

他的父亲是警察局局长——这一点实际上并非是直接原因，但也的确是因为父亲的原因，从月从中学时便有时会参与一些案件的侦查，而他提出的建议，通常——不，全部都准确且极大地推动了案件的侦破。

因此，根本不需要任何人的推介，仍在实习期的月便被作为自己父亲下属多年的上司告知了世界第一侦探——L的存在。

从少年时代开始，月便时常入侵自己父亲的电脑，来得知各种案件的秘密资讯。可是，在这漫长的时间里，在那海样的卷宗之中，竟然没有记载下哪怕一个与L相关的字母。毫无疑问，L的智力，以及他所拥有的权力范围，都站在了这个世界的最顶峰。

月将欲继续思考下去，思路却被斜放在桌面上的手机屏幕打断了。

手机没有发出铃声，也没有震动，只是安静地显示着一个未读的信息在刚刚到来。

来自于高田清美。

月静静地凝视着手机屏幕，放任被打断的思路消散在脑海之中，接着他取过手机——

不出意料，是一条邀请自己一同去看拳击赛的短信。

至少在几次拒绝后，她已经不会再选择邀请自己一同去看电影了。

但是拳击赛并不是比电影要稍好一点的选择。月很清楚高田清美对拳击赛什么的一点都没有兴趣。她会提出这样的邀约，更多是因为在自己毕业典礼上时，妆裕有和她提及过自己曾经在新年时请她将与红白歌会同时播放的拳击赛录播的原因。

当时的行为，更多地是为了拥有一个十七八岁青春期男生应该感兴趣的节目，实际上，月对那样的节目并没有任何特别的偏好——可能和综艺，美食，连续剧，或是其他并无特别价值的节目一样的等级吧。

因此，对于高田清美的邀约，月实际上感觉到了一丝微妙的厌烦。

高田清美是月的大学同学，她性格行事并不柔弱，甚至还有几分强硬，待人时却又体贴而温柔。

月其实并不讨厌她，和高田清美的交流，和同魅上照交流一般，比和其他草包一同交流要好上太多。因此，在察觉出高田清美对自己的心思时，月仔细地权衡过她作为女友，甚至是作为妻子的可能性。

必要的社会关系是必须维护的。如果一直不娶妻子的话，会引起父母和妹妹的担心，也会让职场上的同事产生不必要的好奇心，月不会将自己置于这样尴尬的境地。

在这种权衡下，高田清美是目前月所遇到的，最适合成为自己妻子的人。

但是……月完全对她没有产生任何构建家庭所必须的感情，更多时候，当想到自己心中的理想蓝图，作为必要的手段与高田清美产生交流时，无比巨大的无聊，便无处不在地压倒而来。

情感之外，高田清美身形高挑，曲线完美，因为长期注重健身的原因，腹部甚至还有薄薄的腹肌，月对此却也无法产生任何感觉。

并非是高田清美一个人。

月周围的女同学，电视上妆容姣好的女明星，视频以及画册中裸露的性感女郎，全都无法引起月的任何幻想。

同性也是一样，因此月并不认为自己的是同性恋。

月也并非没有过任何需求，但是在那时候，任何来自于这个社会上的无聊的同类，都只会让月产生更加浓烈的厌倦以及无聊的感觉。

他想了想，放下了手机，并不打算立即回复高田清美。

L涉入了洛杉矶BB杀人案件，只不过是月的一个推测。月想要利用周末假期，试图找出L涉入这个案件的确凿的证据，并从中找到更多与Ｌ有关的情报。

社会本应处于全然的法律之下，而Ｌ，这个可以调动世界警方力量的第一侦探，简直像是跳出了整个社会体系一般，即使他所做所为看上去都只是在为法律而服务，特殊的权力以及特殊的地位，，在月看来，已经凌驾于了整个社会的法律之上。

月对Ｌ知之甚少，实习期与代表L的联络人的短暂的交流，都让月明白Ｌ是一个有着真才实学的侦探，同时他也未曾滥用过自己的权力。

然而，Ｌ所处于的那种毫不费力便可以滥用权力，没有足够监管的位置，冒犯到了月内心中的程序正义。

或者说，这也是一个借口，因为在实习期的案件中第一次接触到Ｌ，与他的20分钟的交流，L完全能跟上自己思路的事实，都让月失去了无聊感。

这才是夜神月想要更多的抓住L的痕迹的真正原因。

夜神月已经将洛杉矶BB杀人案件的卷宗来回阅读了三遍，现在，这份卷宗上的任何信息，都已经被月牢牢地记住了。案件本质上并不复杂，但是B所设计的一个个小谜题，以及他执行谜题的方式……绝对是个神经质。

正当月在脑海里继续试图做出有关B的侧写的时候，手机突然剧烈震动起来，吵闹的铃声也随之响起。

月迅速接通电话。

“松田前辈，发生什么了？”月问道。下班期间松田会给自己打电话，多半，不，几乎只可能是工作的原因。

但是现在办公室只有月一人以加班的名义留了下来，那么……

是发生了什么案子？

“阿月！新宿区那边发生了一起凶杀案！”

月皱了皱眉头，顺手关掉了此时正在浏览的页面，并进行各项注销加密工作，“我还在局里，给我准确地址，我马上过去。”

“阿月，你在局里等一下，我正在赶往现场的路上，相泽组长他们也都已经赶过去了，我顺路载你一起去。”


	2. O.O

“——唉！搞什么！”随着警车一个急拐，坐在副驾驶座上的月随即回复稍后再谈，结束了与相泽组长的对话。

“仗着开机车就这样肆无忌惮的逆行，我要是交通警察肯定把她拦下来好好教育！”松田的车技本就奔放，此时急冲冲地赶向现场，又撞上逆行的人，便凶险了些。

“是封路的原因。”月安抚道，“到了。”

托松田过于奔放的车技，即使他顺路搭了月一程，二人依旧是组里最早赶到现场的人。街道的首位已经被控制了起来，打算经过的车辆纷纷选择绕行，这估计也是先前机车逆行的原因。

这并不是一条繁华的街道，两侧林立着的五六层的旧式公寓楼，染着脏污的褪色彩箱及标牌在日光的照射下，显得破败且衰颓。整条街一眼望去十分冷清，几乎见不到什么路人。

凶案所发生的公寓的一楼，是一家咖啡店。店内的装潢虽不算差，但透着时间累积的痕迹，月扫过贴在玻璃门外侧的菜单，较之这个位置以及店内布局，稍贵了些。

此时咖啡店自然已未再营业。

二人未再耽搁，直接走向凶案现场所在的413号房间，空气里萦绕着隐隐约约的血腥味，这让月做好了面对现场的准备。专业人员已经到了正在现场收集证物，月与松田穿戴好衣物，亦走入现场。

“阿月，我天！唔——这到底是什么！”

房间之中的大床之上，暗红的色块宛若精神污染一般直接撞入视网膜之中，月不由得屏住呼吸，即使他心中早已猜测现场估计十分恶劣，下一秒他的大脑才再次回到了正常工作的轨迹之中。

这件房间的地毯是暗红色的，而那之上，蔓延了极大区域的深色污渍十分显眼。而再向上，巨大的双人床，暗红的床单之上，倒着躺着一个人形物。它的本该属于双腿的部分已经缺失了大半，仅剩的部分大腿则从根部开始大张着，双腿之间的部位被撕扯破裂，连同大腿根部，都被锐利的物件给划地失去了形状，伴着血沫以及泛白的碎肉，断裂的腿骨从残破之处露出了些形状，腿骨断口亦相对比较平滑。

她的身躯是赤//裸着的，一些正常不会裸露的部分残留了一些浅浅的即将消退的疤痕，以及新的痕迹。

死者仰面躺着，染着妆容的青灰色的死颜显得十分可怖，但是她的神情却并不算狰狞。和她支离破碎的下//体以及缺失的双腿不同，受害者的面部并未受到任何伤害，她此时大大地张开着眼睛，因为这具身体已经不再具有活力的原因，原本用以美化眼部的美瞳有些干涸地附着在眼珠上，让月没有办法立即观测瞳孔扩散的情况。

除了美瞳外，受害者还涂了极其浓重的眼线，浅桃色的眼影以及被涂上鲜艳桃色双唇衬在这张因死亡而透出些许青色的脸上，愈发显得瘆人。

她的脸上，没有涂抹任何遮瑕的化妆品，甚至可以说，她的脸上除了眼妆和唇膏，没有再涂任何化妆品，因此，她鼻子左翼的黑痣，右眼角的黑痣，左嘴角的黑痣，以及右边面颊连在一起的几粒细碎的小黑痣在这本就白皙，现在还泛着青色的脸上显得意外明显。

她的一只胳膊伸展着搭在身侧，而在这只手的第四个指头上，套着一个铁戒指，内侧是金的，戒指上有一个很宽的徽章，中部凸起，底上部有三个从大到小的圆，每个圆都呈螺旋状。

整个房间装饰的十分典雅，窗帘被严严实实地拉起了，似乎选用的是遮光性极高的材质，没有透出一丝自然光。

除了衣柜，床头柜之外，靠近窗户的地方还放着一台电脑，屏幕虽是黑着的，但隐隐运作的声音以及主机上闪烁的光都显示着电脑仍在运行，只不过显示器的开关按钮上的光是按着的，这让月稍稍有些在意。

月大概预估了一下，视野之中所见的出血量，应该已经达到了致死的等级。

而除了腿部的伤口之外，死者尸体上再无其他明显的伤口。若是按照刚刚推断出的出血量，她的双腿基本应该不是在死后才割下的。

失血致死？

这个死因，月并不陌生。

准确地说，刚刚他所阅读的卷宗——那个洛杉矶B.B杀人案件中，便有一个受害人的死因是肢体被切割后失血过多而死。

松田就算再咋咋呼呼，毕竟也是凶案组的一员。此时他已经缓了过来，“月，这是一起……奸杀案么？”

发生在这个地点，致命的伤口又好似在那个地方，死者身上又残留着那些痕迹，并且恶性案件涉及此原因的概率并不算低，在未彻底侦查前，松田的猜测并非没有依据。

月却摇摇头，不与置否。

正当月想到什么的时候，相泽组长以及宇生田等组员也到了。

“已经核实过，这件房子的主人旅居海外，三年前以重金将房子租了出去，而他所提供的租户的信息，是完全捏造的。”一个组员汇报告。

“那么，受害者的身份？”相泽组长问。

“从屋主那边，无法查明。受害者身边的所有物里，亦没有发现身份信息相关的信息。”

“房间内呢？”他便又问。

“目前没有搜索到与身份相关的证物。”月报告道。

相泽组长点点头，声音严肃，“死者面容保存完好，首先通过数据库进行脸部识别，并同时送去DNA检验。剩下人继续进行证物搜集，松田，还有夜神，你们一起过来一下。”

***

相泽组长手中所展示的，是一封邮件，邮件中是死者尸体的俯拍照片，像素极低，但是大片的暗红的色块以及受损的肢体已足以明确事情的严重性了。同时，邮件中还附着了一行地址，便是此处的地址。

邮件的昵称，是O.O.

“邮件发送地址以及相片的拍摄信息，已经在破译之中，”相泽的神情十分严肃，“这种角度……”

“是凶手拍了照片然后发送给警局进行报案的么？”松田不禁问出声。

一旁地宇生田有些不认可地瞧了他一眼，“是挑衅。”

月轻轻摇了摇头，相泽组长注意到他的神态，问道，“夜神，你有什么要说的？”

月叹了一口气，“破译这封邮件的地址，意义应该不大。不出意外的话，是用那间房间里的电脑所纂写及上传发送的。”

邮件署名处显得有些可笑的O.O印在眼帘之中，像是凶手的恶意所凝结而成的嘲讽。而紧接着，下午所见的案件的内容涌入脑海，他不再耽搁，打断了相泽组长继续关于凶手所发的邮件的说明，“组长，房间里有浴室么？”

“刚刚房间里看起来并没有……”松田想了想回答，他与月先前负责证物搜集的指挥工作。

“衣柜后面。”月判断道。

此时距离控制现场的时间并不久，现场证物的搜集才刚刚开始，因此还未进行到整个房间排查的阶段。

推开衣柜，在衣柜的后面，果然藏着通向浴室的门，浴室的浴缸之中，是一只被截断的右腿，而左腿，仍无踪迹。

洛杉矶B.B杀人案件的第三起案件，发生于8月13日，死者生前28岁，被发现时尸体缺失了左臂与右腿。右腿被整个切断扔在了浴室中，而左臂则不翼而飞。

同样的被切断的右腿被扔在了浴室，不是左臂，而是左腿，也同样不在现场。

这一瞬间，一种无法言说的感觉攫取取了月全部的心神。在他反应过来的时候，他意识到，这份感觉不仅仅是愤怒，不是仅仅是怜悯，不仅仅是厌恶，不仅仅是踌躇，在这些混合着对受害者，凶手，罪恶的种种情绪之上，还有一种微弱地却也实实在在存在着的情绪。

一种从悬空之中抓捕到某种细节的兴奋。

而不待月继续说什么，一声惊呼打破了他的思绪，

“查到了！”负责与进行面部识别的技术部门沟通的组员发出惊呼，“似乎是因为死者面部特征比较明显，因此比对起来比较容易，”但是紧接着他的声音便又有些犹豫。

他将结果交给了相泽组长，接着月也看到了系统所检索出的关于死者的信息——大友奥庭，一份九年前的寻人启事。

大友奥庭，Ootomo……okuniwa，O.O

分毫之间，月想到，这或许是唯一的机会了。

他抬起头，显出了几分犹疑的为难，“组长，这个案件，恐怕……需要联系一下那一位。”

月举起带着手套的左手，伸出了食指与拇指，摆出了一个字母。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *名字是搜索所得，希望能传达出首字母都是O的意思


	3. 对话

在场的全部人都与L合作过，因此月便直接比划了出来。

“哪一位？阿月？”松田依旧不在状态，但是他紧接着便意识到自己此时的出声地有些不合时宜。

相泽看了他一眼，便移开目光盯住月， “这个案件，有这个必要？”

***

洁白的茶具被放置在了桌上，与之一起摆放至桌上的是一小壶牛奶。

“方糖，渡。”桌前的人望着红茶被缓缓注入到杯子中，开口要求道。

渡并不应下，而是顺势拿起将欲整理的咖啡杯，并敲了敲桌面，杯子中粘稠地仿若泥浆，可见先前究竟加入了多少方糖。

L见状，伸手从顶部的托盘取了一小只草莓蛋糕，叹了口气，“渡，我需要足够的糖分来维持稳定的思考。”

“你最近涉入的糖分较之平常，几乎多了一倍。”

渡依旧不愿松口，但是他知道自己坚持不了多久，面对L的要求，他向来难以拒绝。他本已期待着L的再一声敦促‘方糖’，却不想，L却沉默了。

于是渡主动帮L将牛奶加入到红茶中，顺便如他所愿地扔进了三颗方糖。

“这是第三个，渡，A，B之后的又一个。”他说道，声音一如平常般平稳，渡看不透他，但是他自己的喉咙，也不由地动了动。

并非舒服的感觉。

默不作声地，渡将放置在另一只手上的托盘上的方糖罐取了下来，然后放在了L的面前。L接连取出四颗，然后一颗一颗地抛入红茶之中。

他面前的三台电脑上全部都是自第二个孩子逃离华米兹之家后，从世界各地传来的发生的凶杀案。

B是会在行动前进行准确预告的性格，他有一套属于自己对L的挑战的限制，因此，他的思路从L的角度看去，清晰可辨。但是这个孩子却并非拥有那种近乎洁癖的神经质。

事实上L的手上才得到第一个案件的信息没多久——那个孩子通过种种设计，延迟了发生在九日前的凶杀被报案的时间。

渡原本想退出房间，却不想此时，他的身上用于与各国警方联络的手机响了起来。

渡没有立刻接电话，他先是看了一下打通电话而来的对方，“是来自日本警方的。”

L有些诧异。

若是其他国家的警方，L未必有此等兴致——他想起了前一段时间短暂合作过的那位日本警方的实习生。

L对那个实习生，夜神月，印象颇深。他在未被告知的情况下，就发现了那个案件的几个重要细节，甚至还几乎与自己同时发觉出了一个关键点——他是L所接触过的警方中，仅有的数个能跟上自己思路的人之一。并且，与另外几个资深的探员不同，他还只是一个实习生。

夜神这个姓L自然有印象，因此对方能够以实习生的资格得以参与接触到自己的案件，便也很合理了。

而日本警方有了这样的人存在，L本以为，以后与日本警方的合作机会将大大减少——

换言之，来自日本警方的求助，要更加值得注意。

渡将电话打开了免提键，然后接通了电话。

“我们发现了一起有可能是洛杉矶B.B连环杀人案的模仿杀人案……” 

“让夜神接电话。”L这样在电脑上打出字符。

这样做着的同时，他找出变声器并带上，接着从渡的手中接过了电话。

***

即使月的资历是在场的人中最浅的，但是他的家世给了他不被任何恶意打压的基础，而他的能力则给了他足够的话语权。

相泽周市虽不清楚洛杉矶B.B连环杀人案件到底是怎样的一个案件，但是对自幼看着长大的上司的公子夜神月的信任，以及对他才能的肯定与重用，只稍稍问了月几句，确认了他的认真后，便立即向上汇报申请权限，因为相近的案件与L合作的原因与此时相泽周市的强烈主张，申请很快得到了批准。

他按照月所要求的那样，也不进行繁琐的报告，直接照着月的要求，向联络人渡说出了重点。紧接着，月注意到相泽组长的眉毛微微挑起，先是有丝诧异，接着便是明了，然后如同月所料想的那样，将手机递了过来。

“渡那边点名由你来联络，”相泽组长解释道。

月礼貌地点了点头，然后将手机放置于了耳边。

这个案件是否与洛杉矶B.B连环杀人案件有关，月并不能肯定。这可能模仿了洛杉矶B.B连环杀人案件，也可能只是一系列偶然联合在一起所形成的相似。

但是，假如借由上司相泽将电话打给L的话，便相当于暗示L自己已经看出了洛杉矶B.B杀人案的异常。这种情况下，无论这个案子是否与洛杉矶B.B案件有关，有极大的可能，L会想要调查名为夜神月的日本新晋警察——或者说他早已在上一次接触之后，便彻底调查过自己了。

而假如这个案件和洛杉矶B.B杀人案的确有月先前所猜测出的那些关联……那么，L会主动接触自己的概率，便接近……不，是百分之百。

“现在是夜神警官在接电话么？”耳机听筒中传来了处理过的机械音。

月抿了抿唇，“是我。”

接着月对着电话指了指，得到了上司相泽组长的同意，拿着电话走到了别人难以准确听见对话内容的角落里。

他稍稍停顿了一两秒，见电话那一头似是在等着自己接着说下去，便接着说道：“虽然还未进行基因检测，但是通过面容识别比对，死者极有可能是就九年前失踪的一位叫做大友奥庭的少女。”

电话那头的L听到了这个名字，“O，O?”

日本警方那边已经点名了怀疑这与洛杉矶BB连环杀人案有关，L判断夜神月已经猜到了O这个字母在这个案件中的地位。

传来的虽是机械后处理的声音，月却愈发肯定了自己对接电话的人的推论，“没错。死因是失血致死，死者的双腿被从大腿中段切断，右腿被抛至卫生间，左腿不翼而飞。”

在月接电话的途中，相泽组长已经安排人将相关资料传给了联络人。

“具体的细节有所不同，但是我认为这些不同，应该就是凶手想要借由尸体传递的信息。”

“也有可能是凶手在追求其他仪式一般的东西——能容我问一句，洛杉矶B.B连环杀人案中，死者有在死后被化妆么？”

“没有。”L回答道，“我记得有将死者的照片放入档案之中。”

“但是我不能确定真假。”月有些讥讽地点到为止。

“夜神警官应该更相信FBI的敬业精神。”

或许听从L的嘱咐便是另一种敬业？

月想要反刺回去，但是忍住了。完全不对等的权势地位让他觉得有些恼火。他顿了顿，转而问道：“这是连环案的第三起还是第二起？”

“第二起。”电话的那一头肯定了月的问题，即使是机械音，月难得听出了对方语速的稍许变化。

“那么，第一起案件的话，尸体如果被焚烧过，是如何确认死前的尸体状况的？”月试探道。看来，这个案件的凶手调转了洛杉矶B.B案件中的死亡顺序。而如果第一起案件的死者被彻底焚烧的话，那么只要作案者有心，重要的线索将被全部消除。

“她死前更新了一张ins的私密相册。”

月注意到，信息传递的媒介，又是相片。

“死者被完全焚烧？”

“被发现的时候仅是拳头大小的焚烧残留物。”

极其不对等的权势地位，以及根本毫无冲突毫无关联的L方和日本警方两个组织，让月一度蛮短想要找到L的存在将会极其困难。

因此，最好的办法，便是展现自己的才能——

“那……凶手真是个胆小的人啊。”月眯了眯眼睛，继续推进自己的推理。

“夜神警官为什么会这么觉得呢？”电话的那头，毫无起伏的被处理过的机械音发文道。

果然，L就像夜神月先前判断的那样，是一个……不服输的人。他并不意外L可能已经发现了自己的目的，但是越是这个时候，就越要让L看到，接触夜神月，是有价值的。

让自己变成不容忽视，需要费心思虑的存在，是月在分析了自己与L巨大的地位权势差距后所得出的，接近并找出这样一个自信而不服输的侦探最有机会的方式。

“如果我的推理没错的话，恐怕你们那边也是才发现第一起案件没多久？”月扬了扬嘴角，电话那头的人并看不到，“完全焚烧这样的处理方式，尸体极难找到。这种情况下，因为一直找不到尸体，甚至可能过了数日才会有人报案，”

月顿了顿，“私人INS相册也是完全不公开的方式，如果我没猜错，这张更新在私人INS相册的照片上暗含了杀人的预告？就像洛杉矶B.B杀人案最初的那张纸条那样？”

B在7月31日杀死第一个人前，曾在7月22日寄出了一封预告信——虽然直到凶案发生后的数日，才有人意识到那其实是杀人预告。

“是一张看上去普通的照片。”L这样回答。

“所以的确是一张隐藏了预告信息的相片，”月挑了挑眉毛，“这种预告般的信息却藏在私人相册中发出，所以，这个案件的凶手，应该是出于某种原因，选择了一定程度地模仿B的方式，却为了确保自己的杀人凶行能够顺利进行，因此刻意将这些仪式般的行为处理成了无法轻易获得的办法。”

“他在害怕你在他什么都没来得及做之前，阻止他。”月接着说道，语速放慢，见电话那头的对方并没有打断自己的打算，因此继续道，“他应该了解B的能力，正因为B为你所抓住，因此这个凶手，认为自己要弱于B，认为自己并不具备与你对峙的实力。”

“如果说洛杉矶案的凶手以B为自己的代号，这个凶手，应该是O？”

“没错。”L并不意外夜神月能够推理到这步。更甚至，他甚至在接起电话的时候就已经对月的猜测给予了肯定的回应。

“稍后我会将第一起案件的相关资料发给日本警方，”电话那头的对方稍稍停顿了些，似乎做出了决定，“我是龙崎。”

月清楚L很清楚自己知道接电话的人就是他。此时这个化名，分明就是洛杉矶B.B杀人案件的凶手曾用过的化名龙崎流江。

他给予了月的猜想更肯定而确切的承认，就好像在相隔的电话线的那一端，接受了月试图接近他并找出他的挑衅一般。

“好的。”

“以及，渡稍后会将相关的权限开放给你，夜神也无需总是使用父亲的电脑。”

这并未出乎月的意料，他从让上司将这个案件报告给渡的时候开始，便知道即使自己从未露出过任何技术上的破绽，L也必然能够推理出这是自己得到洛杉矶B.B杀人案件的情报的途径。

“我们这边一定会全力协助您那边的调查，希望我们日本警方与您合作愉快。”一边这样说着，月握着手机走回到了同事的身边。

月推断洛杉矶B.B案件极有可能是L采取了类似于私家侦探的方式来进行侦查，故而他格外强调了日本警方的立场。

但是，日本警方的立场，未必是夜神月的立场，L分明有什么想要隐藏。

“希望合作愉快。”电话里传来了月所期望听到的回答。他抑制住自己的笑意——毕竟这里还是凶案现场，接着，恭敬地将手机还给了相泽周市。


	4. 入侵

案发现场没有留下任何指纹，也没能留下任何有价值的证物，这一点和洛杉矶B.B杀人案件一样，凶手将现场处理地异常‘干净’。

受害人已经通过面容比对确认了大友奥庭，再之后的调查便容易得多。

大友奥庭失踪的时候，她的家人自然都在当年进行了报案。只是一晃九年过去，又是一个失去了心爱独女的家庭，她的直系亲属在这九年中已经全部病逝了。

不过，通过大友奥庭的基因与基因库中大友家族的远亲的DNA比对，已经可以确定，死者的确就是九年前失踪的少女大友奥庭。

只不过，这个名为大友奥庭的少女，从九年前失踪之后，便像是人间蒸发了一般，至少可以肯定，‘大友奥庭’这个身份，在那之后，再未被使用过。

女子的身体上残留着痕迹，被鞭打以及烫伤的，都并不严重，是那种仅仅只会残留下不甚明显的疤痕的轻伤，这些进一步佐证了月最初的猜想。

在针对大友奥庭的信息调查的时候，宇生田警官发现，在大友奥庭失踪后，竟然有有人目击到她的记录——

只不过，目击者后来被卷入了一场大火灾，这个目击情报在引起火灾的黑帮违法品交易案前，被暂且搁置，随后不了了之。

“当年的黑帮交易纵火案是由检查厅主导调查的，又因为案件发生在八年前，因此相关档案未必全都录入了电脑，因此，我认为有调出当年卷宗的必要。”宇生田说出了自己的判断。

相泽组长环视了一眼仍在忙碌着的自己的下属们，大概稍早一点，联络人发送来了相关的资料，只不过因为两起案件发生的地点相隔了整个大洋，让相泽周市觉得几乎没有任何参考的价值。

他甚至对于夜神月判断这两起案子是同一人所为的结论产生了巨大的疑惑。

因此，比起联络人提供的远在米国发生的第一起案件的资料，他更在意关于大友奥庭的资料。

“松田，你去联系检查厅，让他们尽快将电子资料发送过来，如果有未归电子档的卷宗，也尽快调出来。”

夜神月此时仍旧盯着电脑，相泽望向这早已熟识的聪慧的上司之子，语气柔和了些，“其他人尽快回家休息会吧，休息好了，才更有精神进行调查。”

***

月搭便车回到家后，首先做的事，便是将自己的笔记本移动到了一个更合适的地方，接着打开它，连接上了网络。

L下午发送过来的资料完整却琐碎，月看了一半便知道这都是些正常调查时所进行的搜查资料。

如果是普通案件，仔细看这些搜查资料或许会有用，但是月在意识到这起案件的凶手与L，以及那个洛杉矶B.B案件的凶手B都有关系后，心中便已经大体上推测出这些凶手能够选择留下的痕迹中应该没有破案的关键了。

果然，甚至连电话里提及的那份资料都没有。

他耐着性子将资料反复看了两遍，只是更肯定了自己的猜想。

这样想着的时候，电脑的屏幕忽而闪了一下，紧接着月给自己的电脑设计的最后一层防火墙滴滴地叫了起来，月觉得或许放着不动几分钟，自己的电脑防火墙便会被彻底破译。

能够完全不触发自己设计的前两层防火墙而到达这里的黑客，月觉得只会有那一位。

他飞快地敲击键盘，解除掉最后一层防火墙——明日还要去检查厅调查，月不想浪费过多的时间。

屏幕先是变得灰白，接着浮现出了一个漂亮的花体字母L。

月向来喜欢简约的设计，但是难得地，他并不讨厌这个字体的设计。

月的电脑配置很完备，因此他率先开口，“晚上好，龙崎——当然我并不清楚你那边是否是晚上。”

“晚上好，夜神。”依旧是处理过的机器音。

他看见对方调动了自己电脑的摄像头。自己仅能看见一个字母，而对方此时正用自己的电脑摄像头窥视着自己，这很不公平。

但是世界第一侦探与日本小小的新晋警察的差距本就如此巨大且不公平。

月瞄了一眼摄像头，接着便不再看向那里，“我想看一看那张照片。”

L在电话中提及了通过INS私密相册发布的那张照片，然而在发给日本警方的资料中，却并无那张照片。

不过，因为接电话的仅有月一人，这个信息月的同事是并不知道的，而月在看过资料后也并未提及这点异常。

月的电脑在L的远程操作下开始自动接收资料，待资料一传输完毕，月便点开了L发来的文件夹——

除了图片之外，还另有数个文档。

“奥拉·奥尼尔（Ora O‘Neal），”月读出照片的标题，这个名字并不陌生，下午至晚上在翻阅L发来的资料的时候，这个名字在文档中反复出现，多到了让月几乎产生不认识这几个单词的感觉。

这便是第一个案件的死者，一位44岁的中年白人女性。

“O,O。”电脑另一头的L复述道。

他望向此时在摄像头中正研究着照片的夜神月。

L对他的长相并不陌生。大部分时候，L对与自己合作的警察们是毫无兴趣的，甚至连不久前才合作过的南空直美，L也只是草草地翻过了她的档案。

就这一点来说，夜神月是一个很特别的——实习警察？L这样想着，接着意识到上个月他应该已经转正了。

半年前L锁定了一个逃窜到了东京的反社会人格连环杀人犯，当时他注意到协助自己办案的日本警方中竟然有一位实习生，这在论资排辈如此严重的国度如此异常的事实，让L稍稍不禁翻查了夜神月的档案。

以第一名的成绩进入日本最好的东应大学，接着三年时间修完本科全部的学分，然后保送硕士，直接获得了进重案组实习的机会……他了解日本的夜神局长，光依靠这个姓氏，夜神月绝得不到这样的机会。

十分天才的档案，但是历年来L合作过的对象中，也有数位有类似的辉煌无比的经历，因此L当时也只是记住了夜神月而已。

让他真正注意到夜神月，便是他在协助办案时所展现出来的，能够跟上自己思路的思维能力。

那么，这样的夜神月，在看到这张照片的同时——应该会得出和自己下午同样的结论？

这样想着的同时，L的视线飘向了夜神月的背后。

纵使L此时打开了三个连接了夜神月电脑摄像头的屏幕，笔记本倾斜的角度以及被固定的摄像头让L只能看见月背后的一大片空无一物的墙壁——显然夜神月已经料到了此时的状况，像是挑衅般地，刻意调整过笔记本的方位。

照片上是伏倒在地的奥拉，夜神月从照片上看不出她的生死，但是他猜测此时的奥拉应该只是被喂下了致迷的药物。

她应该是在自己的家中，面前是DVD机以及堆放在DVD机上的电视，DVD机周围，以及她自己的周围，都散落着数盒DVD盒子。

大部分都是热门电影的蓝光版，看上去像是从电视旁的架子上被碰落下的。

照片的右下角标着日期，9月06日——

月注意到，日期的旁边，有三行水印。

就在9月06日的旁边，是第一行，是一个横着的长方形；

第二行就竖着对齐地排在第一行的长方形下面，依旧是方形，大概是第一个长方形的三分之二长度；

最后一行，也是方形，但是长度仅有第一行的三分之一。

洛杉矶B.B杀人案的凶手B不断地试图在日期中展示‘B’这个字母的存在，夜神月已经从L那里得到了这个案件与洛杉矶B.B杀人案件有关的肯定回答——

那么，即使是并不照搬，有所改动的模仿案件，日期中会也镶嵌着字母O么？

13连在一起，看起来便像是B一般。那么……像O的数字，毫无疑问，便是0了。

那么，第一起案件发生在9月6日，第二起案件根据尸检可以肯定死亡发生在昨天（现在已经是16号，15日的凌晨在不久前才过去），那么，便是9月15日——

15？

O是字母表中的第15个数字。

那么，9月15日中的15，便代表着O么?

9月6日……

9+6=15。

如果凶手想要以15来标记O的话，9月6日也完全说的通。

但是，15是仅是日期，9月6日是连月带日的完整时间，这样想的话，这两个日期凑出15的方式并不相同——

9月06日，相片上是如此标注的——没有年份，看上去并不像是通过系统打上的日期——

那么只能理解为是凶手主动将日期注上的。

9月？

夜神月注意到，作为日期的6号，被标记成了06，但是月份9月前却并未加0。的确这样也并非是十分稀少的日期书写方式，夜神月也曾见过数人习惯这样子标记日期，但是眼前的相片应该记载了凶手想要传达的信息，那么，这张相片上的时间为什么会被标记成9月06日，便未必只是出于偶然。

第一个案子发生在9月06日。

第二个案子发生在9月15日。

9月06日旁边有一个长方框，第二行第三行依次减少三分之一。

三分之……一？

夜神月猛然想起了大友奥庭的尸体，她的双腿并非连根斩断，而是从大腿中间的某个位置。那个位置——夜神月回忆了下尸检的资料，大友奥庭被截去的双腿，大概占她的身高三分之一的长度。

三分之一，方框，日期！

“即使被烧成了一块，那也是一整个尸体，是么龙崎？”夜神月忽而问道。

L给了他肯定的回答。

“所以，9月06日，全尸，整个长方形……如果将日期看做1位的月以及2位的日期的话，那么9月06日三个数字加起来等于15，O是第15个数字……”

“9月15日，三分之二长度的尸体，对应三分之二个长方形……仅需要看后两位，正好又是15……”

“下面的话，三分之一个长方形……凶手只打算留下三分之一个长度的尸体……三分之一……0？只以个位的0来代表O？9月20日？”

“也有可能是6，15拆开来的话便是1+5。”月补充道，“事实上凶手如果只留下了这些信息的话，根本无法得出唯一性的推论——9月16日也有可能是他代指的日期，”

月的语气严肃了起来。


	5. 否定

夜神月的思路与自己的大体一致。

当夜神月开始说明日期，尸体，以及水印的关系的时候，L便肯定了这一点。

“龙崎？”

没有听见L的回复，夜神月的神情变得愈发严肃，“如果这个第三行水印，代表的是16号的话，那么第三起案件即将发生，不，现在已经过了凌晨，它已经发生也不是不可能……”

“如果还未发生的话，留给我们的时间已经不多了！”

对方浅色的眼瞳中显出了几分焦急，这样的神情L并不陌生，这是常出现在与他合作过的，拥有着格外强的正义感的警察们会有的神情。

夜神月应该是一个极其富有正义感的新人警察。至少至今为止，虽然夜神月显出了对自己极大的好奇心，他的其他表现还是显示出了这一点。

“死者的INS私密相册里只保留了这一张照片，但是那个相册，是有标题的——”

“所以这种时候，还没有将全部信息给我？”夜神月的声音里透着克制着的冷意。

“相关资料在第二份文件里——好了，传输完毕。”

L的确是故意将相册标题这些资料和其他一些资料一起打包，延迟发送的。

并未十分刻意，L只是对夜神月的推理能力产生了更多一些的好奇。

夜神月并未说什么，在接收到第二份文件后，他点开后找到了有关相册标题的情报，“1+3≠13？”

单独来看，这条不等式完全正确，但是只要联系洛杉矶B.B杀人案件来看，它的含义便不那么简单了。

1+3=4，2+2=4，2+2=1+3=B，是可以根据洛杉矶B.B杀人案件的卷宗里留下的资料，推断出的时间规律之一。

但是，现在O在自己传达出来的预告信息中否定了这一点，或许这只是因为他要说明，他并不打算在自己的作案中运用1+5=6=O这样的逻辑，另一方面……

O在否定B。

这是月看到这条公式的瞬间，首先，或者说像是直觉般地得到的结论。

“龙崎，那个奥拉，有过犯罪史么？”月一边说着，一边继续打开其他文件，他想了想，修正了自己的问题，“她做过什么可以被认定为‘罪恶’的事情么？”

“首先，她是个性受虐者。”L直接给出了夜神月正在翻看的资料的总结。

“这的确是她们的共同点，”夜神月飞快地依次点过一系列图片，照片上的奥拉很年轻，她有着整她的人种所具有的白净肌肤，金灿的铂金发色，瞳孔是水浸过的蓝，是个普世概念上的美女，“大友奥庭应该也是，她的大腿根部有长期被M型拉撑开所留下的纵向纹路，身上有被鞭打及烫伤的痕迹，”

“除此之外？这并非是‘罪恶’，反而是她们被伤害，被‘施加罪恶’的证据，”奥拉的照片让夜神月稍稍皱起了额头，“但是，如果她们本身便有特殊嗜好的话……”

“不对，”夜神月修正道，“至少大友奥庭应该是被拐骗后，被强制卷入了这些……”

“关于奥拉的情报，龙崎你应该已经完全调查过了吧？”L发送来的资料，并非是凌乱地散布在文件夹中，而是已经整齐的按顺序排列整齐，“给我结论，或者你要让我继续翻看这些并无多少价值的图片？”

“这可真不像你这个年纪的男性会给出的评价。”

几乎在同时，L注意到摄像头内的月的脸颊染上了一层淡淡的绯红——显然是被这与案件无关的不正经的话语挑起了怒火。

夜神月瞟了摄像头一眼，眼神倒是淡淡地看不出些什么，“B所挑选的受害者除了姓名外，完全没有任何共同点，也无任何过往的犯罪记录，或是曾经作恶过的痕迹。看上去就像是为了达成那场像是艺术品般的作案，所挑选的材料。”

“也就是说，他为了自己的目的，杀害了三个完无罪，无辜，且与他无关的人。”

“如果说，O要否定B的话，那么……”月未提及他为何会得出这个结论，但是这亦是L所思考过的可能，因此他没有打断月。

“否定的方向，极有可能便是死者的选择。”月斟酌着语言，“也就是说，O认为他所选择的受害者是有罪的。”

“虽然大部分的连环杀人案，凶手针对女性，都只是为了满足自己的私欲，”被处理过的声音从笔记本中传出，“但是的确有连环杀手是将‘失贞’或是‘不检点’当做是不可饶恕之罪，从而以‘制裁’为名实行凶案。”

“比如你侦破的‘绿河杀手’案？”

‘绿河杀手’奇韦，因为在外国服役期间妻子红杏出墙，对不贞女性产生了极强的怨恨，先后杀死了近50名符合他的‘标准’的女性。<引用>

月看过这个案子的档案，虽然卷宗中记载的破案人员是FBI，但是显然这个案子的结案有L的手笔。

L没有否认月推定是自己侦破‘绿河杀手’案的结论，“至今为止，仍有地区，国家，宗教视女性的‘失贞’，‘不检点’，乃至‘轻浮’为罪恶，以杀死拥有这些行为的女性为荣誉。”

月自然听说过‘荣誉谋杀’。

在这个现代社会，‘罪’的概念，大部分已经依靠规则的法律来进行制约。然而，法律由人而定，这个‘人’，并非是一个人，而是一群人，一个群体，一个利益既得社会。在这种情况下，如果‘罪’的规则的指定者本身就并非正义……

扭曲的罪恶被框定成了荣誉。

在拥有这样观念的人——姑且暂时依旧称呼他们为人，的眼中，在性的方面开放，且拥有异常的嗜好，或者是以此为谋生的奥拉·奥尼尔以及大友奥庭便是绝对的罪恶。

L下午发来的资料中只提及了奥拉单身，有一份体面的咨询公司的工作，年过四十，却依旧保养地很好，是一个光彩照人的中年知性白人女性。

然而此时L提供的大量照片，看上去像是在现场的第三个人，或是更多的其他人所拍摄的照片，显示出了奥拉与众不同的癖好。

她看上去完全被另一方主导着，但是她的面部表情却又显出她并不厌恶这些。

这个结论某种程度上引起了月的不适——

联想到大友奥庭被拐走的事实，他想到了某个糟糕的可能。

奥拉·奥尼尔是被调教成这个样子的。她可能原本是个癖好更为贴近‘正常’这个概念的女人，但是她落入某个人，或是某个组织的手里，最后变成了这个样子。

九年前失踪的少女大友奥庭也可能经历了相同的事情。

如果，凶手是一个拥有异常理念以及异常的洁癖的人，他认为被污染以致沉溺其中的女性是罪恶的可能性是存在的。

但是……

如果这样的话，夜神月觉得，O所挑选的目标与B所挑选的目标毫无差别，都只是无罪的受害者而已——与O自己的看法不同，而是月可以肯定，在此时正以自己的电脑摄像头看向自己的世界第一侦探L的眼中，O与B所选的目标毫无不同。

“除此之外呢？”

“奥拉·奥尼尔可能从事着像是‘介绍人’这样的工作——在第三个文件包里，有一些聊天记录。”

“……比起‘介绍’，更像是诱骗。”月收下第三部分的资料，简单地扫视后得出了初步的结论。

“奥拉·奥尼尔在以收入高的工作为诱饵，诱骗年轻的少女来从事她的‘兼职工作’，而事实上这些少女在接收了‘兼职工作’的提议后，都会接受大约半个月时间的‘培训’。”

自己被卷入黑暗后，奥拉·奥尼尔选择了将更多与最初的自己相似的无辜者卷入同样的深渊。

“所以说，如果O不认可B选择无辜的目标的方式，那么他选择的目标，可能是存在诱骗少女行为的女人么？龙崎，明天我会提出这一点，从这个方面继续调查大友奥庭。”

夜神月不认为L会平白提供无意义，或是无价值的情报，准确的说，从一开始怀疑洛杉矶B.B杀人案的时候，月便已经怀疑L与B可能存在某种联系，关系。他们可能本就互相认识？当然，也可能只是L单方面的认识B。

在这种情况下，L与O之间有所关联，便是理所应当的推论了。因此，L此时所给出的材料所能够推断出的答案，极大程度上也暗示了L结合O这个存在所进行的一些推论，夜神月毫不怀疑L的正确性。

如果连这种地方都会出错的话，那么那便不是L，也不是真正能够引起夜神月‘好奇’的存在了。


	6. 调查

夜神月的作息向来规律——但是从几个月前，这种规律的作息，时不时便会被打破。

警察是没有休假日的，警察也并非是朝九晚五的上班族。从小夜神月便了解这一点，因此当真正开始实习，以至现在成为正式警察的时候，即使偶尔打破了作息的规律，夜神月也能快速地进行自我调节。

但是今天真的是太晚了。

从现场再到警察局，回家后又联络到了世界第一的侦探——月觉得自己应该是恰好错过了生物钟的周期，其证据便是他已经躺在了床上，在明天一大早既要在不暴露L额外提供的证据的情况下让调查方向转向大友奥庭是否曾经拐骗过少女的方向，又要与搭档（并非固定，但是似乎最近上司一直有这个意向）松田一同前往检查厅查看档案的情况下，夜神月毫无睡意。

比起用生物钟被打破来当做借口，不如说……是因为L。

毫无疑问，对于没有真名，不清楚长相，连存在都只如阴影一般悬于各个权力主体的上层之上的L，他像是一个抽象的概念，像是某种力量的集合体。

夜神月不是没有考虑过在联络人的身后，有数名智力超人的精英组成了名为‘L’的智囊团的可能，但是在今天的交流，在完全没有联络人的阻隔的交流中，夜神月判断，‘L’有极大的可能，就只是一个人。

现在的问题，便缩减到了L，这个代号下的人，究竟是什么样子的。

会是男人么？

月首先想到这点——L在发送奥拉·奥尼尔的一些照片的时候，曾经开过一个不算干净的玩笑，要假想一个女性说这样的话，稍稍有些困难。

但是……这只是一个针对性别的固定思维，其实根本毫无价值与意义。

再换个方式来看，如果这是L并非出自偶然，而是故意开的玩笑——他在暗示自己是一位男性么？还是已经猜出了自己会思考这个问题，从而故布迷阵的女性？

以及……L是中年，或是年纪更大些？

夜神月从知道了L的存在后，便致力于从FBI的档案中寻找有关L的记录。他确认约有3500起左右的案件有隐晦地提及接受了帮助，而另有约两倍，不，三倍左右的案件，虽然并未提及L，却让月产生了这个案件有可能是L经手过的案件的怀疑。他翻阅了大量的案卷记录，比起案件本身的受害者，犯罪者或是手法之类的，夜神月更在意藏在这一切之后的名为‘L’的世界第一侦探的有可能从破案流程，突入点，以及其他任何能够被当做参考的东西。

月找不到矛盾的地方，那么，L这个存在，可能已经存在了十几年了。

考虑到L是个天才——夜神月从一开始就已经认定了这一点，以及在分析了大量案件后所推测出的，那藏在案件之下的某种性格特质，夜神月认为L开始侦破第一个案件的时间，可能会比正常能够理解的年纪要稍……更年轻些。

十几岁？大概这样？

十岁以前的幼童就能够侦破案件——这是可能的，夜神月大概那个年纪，已经只能从推理小说中看到‘无聊’了。但是，幼童不具备能够侦破案件的资格。

因此，夜神月倾向于认为L的年纪，在三十岁左右。而且他的背后一定有巨大的资本作为靠山。

他无法想象L能从十岁前就开始参与案件的侦破，也无法想象他这样的天才会沉寂到青年过去才真的开始介入世界的案件侦破。

那么？三十岁左右的男性/女性？

明明不知道姓名，不知道外貌，什么都不知道……夜神月却已经在心中开始构想L可能的姿态了。

他觉得这是毫无意义的，而且很有可能与L本尊相差地很远，但是——无法停止继续思考类似的问题。

L这样的存在，有这样的魅力。

这一瞬间夜神月觉得自己有点可笑，被一个完全隔空存在的人牵动着全部的思路，但是想到L所侦破的那些案子，L破格拥有的地位以及权力，那样一个仿若完美的天才……

L这个存在，对一直陷入无聊的生活的月来说，简直像是——不，简直是无法抑制地，立刻便对他产生了探究，好奇，更具体些，类似于着迷？之类的情绪。

所以——要接触到L是不够的，要能够见到L才行。

那么，怎样才能见到L？光是向L展现自己的能力，进一步再接近些协助L破案，都远远不够。

L能够将自己的信息保存地无人可查，那么必然不会轻易出现在他人的眼前。因此，即使能够依靠自身的能力与L建立起联系，还需要一些更近的关联，才有可能，或者说这是唯一有可能能够见到L本尊的可能……

那是月早就在一个月前想过的可能，而现在，O的出现，给了月机会。

***

因为顺路以及方便的原因，依旧是松田开车，直接来到夜神月的出租屋接月前往检查厅。

昨天晚上，松田已经按照要求联络过检查厅。记载了有可能是大友奥庭的目击情报的黑帮交易案发生在八年前，当年负责这个案子的老检察官已经退休，因此翻查旧档案的工作移交给了新的检察官——

松田这样向月说明情况的时候，月的手机屏幕显示出他收到了一封新邮件。

月看了看手机，是来自高田清美的信息。

她并没有提及邀请月一起看拳击比赛的事情，而是提到先前与月一同看过的某部电影的续集正在上映。

在大学期间，月的确与高田清美曾一起看过几场电影，并非所有的电影都让月觉得只是时间的浪费，但是此时高田清美提及的电影，在月的眼中，完全是彻底的垃圾。

一个无聊的，月甚至不想继续浪费时间的女人。

虽然这样想着，月却还是在松田略带探究的眼神下礼貌地为自己的未回复而道歉，同时告知高田清美近日工作繁忙，请她多多谅解。

放下手机，月想起昨晚从L那里得到的藏在奥拉的INS相册里的照片。

照片上散落着数部蓝光DVD盒，它们虽是散落着，却大致绕着奥拉形成了一个勉强的圆形，就像是一个巨大的O一般。

而奥拉则被巨大的O所吞噬着，像是……她是O的一个祭品一般。

那些蓝光DVD基本都是电影，月昨晚将那些电影全都调查了一番，从名字，到导演，到演员表，到发布日期……它们之间并没有任何关系，就像是为了营造照片上的氛围，所布置的背景板一样。

月认为它们之间极有可能藏着某种信息，或者是其中某一部藏着O所想要传递的信息，但是目前月并未找到破解谜题的关键。

那些电影有几部比较小众，月通过网络搜索才了解到更详细的情况，但是亦有数部是名声在外的大热电影，其中甚至有两部是月看过的——一部是他被妆裕要求一起看的爱情电影，另有一部……

是与高田清美一起看的。

想及此，月不禁皱了皱眉头。

“到了，阿月！”

松田虽然在月看来，头脑并不十分优秀——或者更尖刻的说，有点单蠢，但是行动力却达到了月的标准。

二人未耽误时间，直接便前往了档案室。

“和那个案件有关的资料，我已经全都找出来了。”连夜将资料整理出来的检察官看上去还有些疲态。

“啊，辛苦您了！”松田激动地向检查官表达自己的感谢，他的视线逡巡着检查官的上身，没找到名牌，“我是重案搜查组的松田桃太！”

他热情地拉过自己身边的月，“这是我的同事兼搭档，和我一个组的夜神月，”

“早安，魅上前辈，”眼前的检察官并非是月陌生的人，“看来学长这个周末没办法去健身了，”

“我会顺延一天的，夜神。”魅上照回道，他的眼下还带着打破规律生活的淡青，“希望找到的资料能对你们的案子有帮助。”

“唉？阿月，你和魅……魅上前辈认识？”松田有些惊愕，因为他向来是个喜形于色的人，因此此时的惊讶便显得太过跳脱了些。

月向松田简单说明了自己和魅上照是同一个学校毕业的前后辈的关系。

夜神月和松田很快便翻完了全部魅上照整理出来的资料。虽然这个黑帮非法品交易案以火灾而终结看起来疑点重重，但是这些不是本案的调查终点。

这其中有一个证人恰巧是曾经在大友家附近开便利店的老板，他向警察报告了他看到一个有一点像大友奥庭的女人和几个看上去不是十分正派的男子走在一起的目击情报。因为大友奥庭身边的几个男性看起来很不好相与，因此目击者即使觉得那个女子长得很像失踪的大友奥庭，却不敢上前叫住她。

当时警方调查的重点是黑帮，注意的重点是那几个男子中有黑帮交易案中一个比较重要的嫌疑人，而随后目击证人又提供了觉得只是自己眼花的证言，又在黑帮交易案结束后移民去了它国，这条线索就这样被埋在了纷繁的卷宗之中。

这条目击情报让月愈发怀疑，大友奥庭是否是被黑帮所控制了。

如果她的情况，与L所调查出的奥拉·奥尼尔的情况完全一样的话……

“月，我们还要继续调查么？”见月似乎在思考的样子，松田斟酌了片刻，终是选择打断了月的思考，“除了这条目击情报外，这里没有更多大友奥庭的情报了，月，我们要不要回局里？”

月点点头，“和魅上前辈道别后我们便回去吧。”


	7. 模特

月和松田到达魅上照的办公室的时候，他的办公室里并非只有他一人，透过窗户可以看见还有个身材有些娇小，穿着有些暴露又有些华丽的年轻女性。

可能与他手上在处理的事务有关，此时进去打扰魅上照显然不是个好的主意。

“阿月，魅上检察官正在忙，我们还是不要去打扰他了吧。”松田提议。

月点点头，正打算开口赞同松田的话，魅上照却恰巧抬起头，对上了月的视线。

因此原本背对着松田与月的那位女性委托人也便转过了头——光看背影的话，已经可以确定她应该是一个可爱的女孩子，但是此时真正看到那张脸的时候，毫无疑问，她不仅仅漂亮，而且……

松田的脸在这一瞬间转为绯红，“阿，阿月，是那个MISA！MISAMISA！”

托关注时尚的妹妹的福，夜神月曾经在她的杂志封面上见过这个名字，也被强行逼迫看过几张属于MISA的超视觉照片。

但是此时见了真人，夜神月对那张脸却并不陌生。

“啊！你是，你是那时候将我从跟踪狂手中解救下来的那位先生！”少女的惊呼中带着重逢的喜悦，月却感觉到了一种熟悉的气息——

麻烦的气息。

这种长相甜美，但是总是一惊一乍的女性，从月初中时便喜欢扎堆般地围在他的身边。即使月能够妥善地处理好与这类女性的关系，他也实在是喜欢不起来。

和眼前的这种女性比起来，先前让月觉得有些厌烦的高田清美一下子便显得和蔼可亲了。

此时那名叫MISA的女模特已经扔下了刚刚仍在交谈些什么的魅上照，跑到了窗口前，哗啦一下拉开了隔着走廊的窗户，“上次我真的吓坏了，都没能来得及问您的姓名，救~命~恩~人~大~人~”

她眨了眨眼睛，“所以，您也是检察官？”

“夜神和我是警察，MISAMISA，我是你的粉丝！那个我是松田桃太，”松田有些紧张地扰着头发，“这是我的同事夜神月，”“那个……你能不能给我签个名？”一边这样问着，松田已经从上衣的口袋摸索到了裤子边儿，他找到了一只黑色的签字笔。

但是显然向来行事大条的松田并没有带任何可以用于记录的纸张或是本子。

“魅上先生，我能从这个本子上撕一张么？”MISA低下头，指着靠窗的柜子上一沓整体的档案边上的一个看上去好像是空白的本子。

夜神月注意到魅上照的神情短暂地扭曲了一瞬，接着他起身从自己桌边的打印机里取出了一张崭新的A4纸，“这个可以么？”

MISA从魅上照的手上接过纸，手却没有收回来，“魅上先生，还需要一张~”

魅上照并不认为月会需要签名什么的，但是他依旧给了第二张。

弥海砂在第一张纸上刷刷地便签上了MISA，还在后面打上了一个可爱的五角星，“感谢你对MISA一直的支持~”

一边这样感谢着，MISA将签名交给了松田，月便看到松田像是在接受什么珍贵无比的东西一样，双手恭敬地伸上前去接过签名，“我以后也一定会为MISAMISA继续应援的！”

MISA回以了偶像所必须拥有的灿烂笑容，这个笑容太过‘营业’了，月想，恐怕只能糊弄住松田这样的脑残粉吧。

“MISA是我的艺名，我是弥海砂~当然直接叫我MISAMISA最好啦，”这样说着，弥海砂俯下头，又在第二张纸上写下了自己的名字——并非是艺名MISA，而是本名的弥海砂，之后又坠上了一串电话，“夜神先生！那个时候海砂没能问到你的电话，因此也没有办法向你表达谢意，”

“所以，这一次一定要给海砂电话才行！”

“哇！阿月！”松田在意识到发生了什么后惊呼道。

月瞟了他一眼，松田显然比自己这个当事人还要激动，这样看来，此时顺着眼前名叫弥海砂的女人的意来反而可以最大程度地减少麻烦，这样想着，月拿出自己的电话，拨通弥海砂的，完成了交换号码。

的确，对方提出了报答解决掉跟踪狂的意愿，月认为这一点需要妥善处理。但是假如弥海砂像是其他一些疯狂的女人一样难缠的话，之后拉入黑名单即可。

“啊~，对了，有时候工作的话，我的电话会打不通……Lisa最近还要求我每次工作前都把手机上交。”终于得到了自己的电话，月已经做好了道别赶快投入到案件中的准备，弥海砂却突然抱怨了起来。

而她抱怨的对象显然与在场的三个人都无关，这让她的行为显得十分让人费解。

“是MISAMISA的经纪人御茶织姬小姐么？”松田充分证明了自己是一个合格的粉丝。

Ochanomizu orihime?

又一个O，O？

月想，可能是作息被打破，自己的精神真的稍微受到了影响。以OO开头的名字虽说概率上比以BB开头的人要少上太多，但是归根到底英文字母也只有26个而已，总会有人的名字是以OO开头的。

自己有点太过紧张了。

“没错，那个女人明明才当我的经纪人没有一个月，就想处处把我管起来！最近还说什么要带我去见导演编剧的饭局，海砂根本不想去！现在一开始工作，那个女人就开始收我的手机……如果那个时候阿月打电话给我的话，我一定接不到的！”

明明刚刚还只是生疏的‘夜神’，现在便被单方面的变成了和松田叫法一样的‘阿月’，不仅仅是夜神月本身，就连一直比较沉默的魅上照都不由得皱起了眉头。

自己的这位委托人，弥海砂小姐，性格实在是太过活泼了，虽然在经历了那些事情后能保持这样的性格反而能确保她在演艺界更加顺畅……

“弥小姐，松田君还有夜神还有工作，而且，你不是说今天是好不容易才挤出时间过来的么？关于那个案子——”

弥海砂的注意力终于被转移了，这让月松了一口气。

“都是LISA那个女人！幸好她从昨天就翘班了！我最近真的被她管的超死的，想找时间来这里都被她禁止了！”

一个显然将收下艺人高度控制的经纪人，‘翘班’了？月注意到，弥海砂所用的词并非是‘请假’，而是代表了毫无消息的‘翘班’。

“那么，弥小姐——”

“阿月叫我海砂嘛！”弥海砂撒娇道。

“那么，海砂小姐，你的那位经纪人，御茶纺姬小姐，今天又联系你么？”月的语气不由得变得严厉了些。

艺人总是表面上光鲜亮丽，暗地里却未必如此。月想起了三年前看过的一起经纪人公然拍卖收下艺人的‘陪饭’服务的案子。或许是因为昨晚从L那里得到了奥拉·奥尼尔真实的职业，今天又隐约推理出了大友奥庭失踪后可能的遭遇，让月的思路不由得偏向了这些肮脏的事情。

“好像没有？”弥海砂微微抬起头，茫然地眨了眨眼睛，“没有，哎？的确，对LISA来说，好反常……”

“能麻烦你现在给她打一个电话么？”

***

L依旧在看那张借由奥拉·奥尼尔的INS相册留下的照片。

昨天晚上，夜神月得出的推论大体上与L前期自己推理而出的结论没有区别。

夜神月在极短的时间里，就如同才见到这张照片后没多久的自己一样，将注意力集中在了‘水印只有三行’这件事上。

无论B使用诅咒人偶的原目的是什么，连同未遂的最后一起，他执行了四场谋杀。

L可以想到O并没有按部就班地模仿B犯案的每一个细节的理由，但是水印只有三行这一点，非常让人在意。

自己与夜神月的解读完全相同：第一行代表第一个案件的发生时间与尸体的完整程度；第二行代表第二个案件的发生时间与它的完整程度……

那么，第三行便应该是第三个案件了。将会发生在9月20日的，仅会残留三分之一尸体的案件。

那么，从头到尾，只会有三起案件。

‘如果，O否定B以无罪之人为目标的做法，那么，他应该有这样的想法，’L回忆起昨天深夜夜神月对自己所讲述的自己的分析，‘B最后选择自杀，虽然结果是未遂，但是这本身是对已经产生罪恶的自己的裁决——’

‘虽然B的本意看上去更像是构建一个精美的艺术品。’

‘但是如果O是这样想B的话，那么他有可能会认为在‘裁决’罪恶的自己是正义的，而正义的审判者无需被审判。’

这句话虽然只是夜神月在做推理时进行的分析，看上去说话者本人也并未对此投注更多的心神，但是过于理所当然的推论，产生了一丝微妙的，让人难以发觉，然而一旦发觉却又觉得难以理解的违和感。

L想起那个时候青年将视线转向了他自己笔记本的摄像头，朦胧的灯光以及笔记本自带摄像头的像素让L在一瞬产生了那双眼睛过于剔透的感觉。

紧接着他便联系到早先看过的夜神月的资料——夜神月的瞳色大体上看上去与普通的亚洲人没有区别，但是仔细辨别的话，要稍微浅一些。

端正的容貌，这是L对夜神月的外貌的评价。

既不拥有明星所会刻意追求的华美感，也并不具备是年轻人朝气而清爽的俊秀，夜神月的外貌，虽然非常精致，但是同时也非常的……端正。

L见过很多容貌精致，或者说还见过一些外貌条件要更高于夜神月的人，这其中有高智商的罪犯，也有精明强干的调查人员，但是……夜神月给人的感觉，要更加地，更加夺人注目。

他的身上兼具了从容自信，以及谨慎克制，以及——

淡淡地疏离感。

那份疏离感被夜神月掩饰地很好，但是它显然没能逃过L的眼睛。

从某种程度上来说，L甚至觉得，这一点疏离的感觉，是夜神月希望自己能够从他身上发现的。

L追求正义，追求被他，以及被法律所认可的正义。

因此，L所做的行为，一直都只是在贯彻正义而已。

但是在信念之外，人类这样的生物，会有欲求，会有渴望，会有属于个体的独特的特质。

L极少对协助自己的调查人员产生过多的兴趣。他们的能力是能够被了解的，他们可能采取的行动可以被分析，而他们对自己的态度……

L想起了在不久前才‘合作’过的FBI探员南空直美。L知道她为何会被突然休假，也大概知道导致她犯错的心理，但是对这无关的事情，L并生不出更多探究的心思。那个时候，L所需要的，只是一位有空的，行动力足够的，智力也够高的可以独立行动的调查人员。

而她对L的态度，小心翼翼，绝对的信任，虽然有所排斥但实际上却百分百地遵从了自己的每一项指令——

绝大多数的与自己合作的警方，都是这个样子。

但是，夜神月……他是不同的。

L想起了昨天晚上挂断通信时夜神月最后的话语，“其实，我在知道龙崎你的存在的时候，所想的第一件事是，我有没有机会，成为龙崎你的朋友呢？”

L可以肯定夜神月所谓的‘朋友’并不存粹，但是显然，那也并不是百分百的不纯粹……

L发现自己的思路已经悄悄偏离了案件，偏离了O，绕到了原本从未想过会涉入到这个案子中的夜神月的身上。

他叹了口气，刚打算好好地处理下均匀涂好奶油的草莓，却接到了渡的通知——

他再度接到了来自日本警方的电话：‘一名名为御茶织姬的女性的尸体在日本东京XX街的XX旅馆的516号房被发现，死因是被钝物殴打致死。她的身体是全尸。

虽然还在等尸检的结果，但是初步判断，她死于9月15日。’

L猛然转动座椅，让自己的脸无限地贴近电脑屏幕——那上面是他刚刚打开的，O借由奥拉·奥尼尔的INS所传达出的相片。

相片的右下角是日期，9月06日，在这个日期的旁边，便是三行水印中的第一行，代表着全尸的一个长方形。

L将视线移动到了第二行：就在第一行水印的下方，是一个代表了三分之二长度尸体的三分之二长度的正方形。

他将自己的视线向右边移动，第二行水印的旁边，有一个与它平行的长方形的图案——那是散步在照片上的蓝光DVD盒中的一个。

它的长度，与第一行水印完全一致。


	8. 基点

御茶织姬被发现的地方，其实离大友奥庭被杀害的地点并不远——她死亡时所在的房间，就在大友奥庭死亡的地点的相邻的街道上。

那片街道与发现大友奥庭的街道不同，要繁华得多，整个房间的空间很大，装潢简约而富有时尚感，一面墙被整个打开改造成了落地窗，发现尸体的时候，窗帘被十分严密地拉好了，从外边难以窥见房间里的情况。

御茶织姬便死在靠近落地窗旁边的沙发之上，整个人被殴打致死。

她的脸上同样画着显然并非出自自己之手的妆容：只花了眼线，眼影，涂了唇膏。

比起已经失踪八年，人际关系难以查明的大友奥庭，有着稳定社交圈的御茶织姬要好调查的多。

针对她曾经以及现在仍在带的艺人，月的同事们进行了周密的审讯，然后得到了与L已经调查出的奥拉?奥利尔相同的结论。

御茶织姬以给她们引荐导演或是制片人为名，带她们去了并不单纯的饭局。而一旦被卷入其中，被拍下照片，便再难脱身。

通过御茶织姬的死亡，牵扯出了一系列人物，其中有几位身份特殊，因此这个由连环杀人案而引出的新案子得到了极高的重视，警察局组建了另一个团队，立即着手调查由御茶织姬牵扯出来的一系列证据。

这一系列的发展，让夜神月不禁产生了‘这或许就是O原本所期待的发展’。

大友奥庭已经失踪多年，即使调查出她真正的身份，其余信息也难以立即获得。

而御茶织姬却截然不同，她的死亡已经发现就影响到了日本娱乐圈的一个派系，这种程度的动荡，绝对足够让L立刻注意到她死亡这件案子。

当第三场死亡发生的时候，按照结论倒推去寻找照片中的信息，其实并不困难。但是月很肯定，O根本没有在一切发生前提供足够的线索——他所给的线索并没有强有力的限制，并没有一个准确而标准的规则。

如果反过来将O所进行的三场谋杀当做条件的话，能够从相片中反推找到他所想要表达的信息，然而在缺失已经发生的三场谋杀的信息的时候，却无法通过一个准确恒定的规则推出案件的时间以及状况。

而且……第一起案件以火烧的方式来湮灭证据，而起到‘预告’作用的相片又是放在死者的私人加密INS相册里；

第二起和第三起案件同时发生在9月15日……

将三个案件结合起来看，可以发现，O根本没有留给任何人来阻止这三起案件的余地。第一起案件因为极强的隐蔽性，当L能够得到相关信息的时候，距离第二场案件的发生只有极短的时间。

而第二场案件与第三场案件发生在同一日，也就是说，当月正在侦查现场的同时，第三场案件已经发生了，即使第二场案件的现场藏着有关第三起案件的信息，也根本没有发现信息并去破译它的时间。

O原本的计划，只是让L发觉到奥拉·奥尼尔的案子以及御茶织姬的案子，然后让L在接下来的调查中发现大友奥庭，以这种‘后续补全’的方式完善他留下的那张照片上的暗示信息。

想到这里，月突然意识到，自己先前将洛杉矶B.B连环杀人案考虑地太多了。

B将他的谋杀做成了精致的艺术品，谋杀的全部关键要素全都被一环又一环地提供，一切目的都是为了能够让最后属于B的自杀成功。

看上去，那个代号为B的杀手所做的一切，只是为了设计出一个漂亮的局，毫无疑问，L便是他针对的对象。

可是，O呢？O的目的……

他想要杀掉那三个人，这一点如今十分清楚明晰地显示了出来。

与杀人只是为了构建自己的局与谜团的B不同，O的计划里，杀死那三个女人，奥拉·奥尼尔，大友奥庭以及御茶织姬，占据了过多的重量。

比起一个异常的连环杀人犯B，或许，应该从更加贴近连环杀人凶手的方向来考虑O。

在O的眼中，成为了性犯罪的受害者的女人，不仅没有试图挣扎离开，反而越陷越深，同时开始被罪恶同化，将新的纯洁的女性拖入深渊……这样的罪孽，在她的心中，是比其他任何一种罪孽都要更加恶劣的，因此才会被他选为了作案对象的特点。

会让一个人留下如此严重的阴影……

母亲么？或者其他在童年时与O有所生活上的交集的女性？某个女性抚养人？

月并没有任何真正确凿的证据，但是他不禁开始往这个方向思考。

但是即使这个可能的确存在，对于对O一无所知的月来说，这是无法取证的信息。

但是L会去取证，月很清楚这一点，当然也有可能……L原本就知道些什么。

月看着刚刚购买的电影下载完毕——这部电影月曾经看过，和高田清美一起。电影并不糟糕，但是说实话，月并未从看电影这项活动中得到任何乐趣。

这部电影，便是代指了御茶织姬的尸体的，与第二行水印平行的那个DVD盒的内容。

电影讲了一个关于梦境的故事。在这个电影里，导演设计了好几层梦境，而故事的主人公们便在现实与几层梦境之间来回切换行动。

月难以想到这个电影与O的案件有什么关联，难道说O是想要表明自己已经是一个分不清现实与梦境的人么？

的确有因幻觉而行凶的案例，但是O并不在此列。

月可以肯定，对于O，L肯定了解一些自己根本无从知道的信息，但是从他对洛杉矶B.B案里B的信息的处理来看，L会将这一切告诉自己的可能性极低。

根据O的预告，最后一起案件，便将会发生在9月20日，而死者的尸体，将会只留下三分之一。月的确一直都想要探究名为L的存在，但是阻止这个案件的发生——哪怕这个案件的受害者与洛杉矶B.B杀人案一样，就是凶手本人，月还是想要阻止它。

***

当L如约定一般接通了自己的笔记本的时候，月才刚看完电影没多久，思绪仍然停留在对L，B，O三者的猜想上。

“晚上好，夜神。”L的声音依旧是用机器处理过的，月听不出他的情绪，但是月相信他的心情并不会很好，或者说是糟糕——

因为月现在的心情便是如此，而与O有可能有所关联的L，他的心情只会更加糟糕。

糟糕归糟糕，月可以想象，L应该是那种心情并不外现的类型，因为大部分情况下，他看起来是如此冷静。

“晚上好，龙崎。”月开诚布公，“大友奥庭仍然在调查中，但是关于御茶织姬的事情，日本警方已经调查的差不多了。”

“和奥拉·奥尼尔的情况一样。”

这部分的信息早就在调查出来之后，便被月的上司直接发送给了L。

托上次合作的原因，相泽周市异常地信任L。

“龙崎，O的年纪，应该不超过二十岁吧？”月问道。

“……我并没有与O见过面。”被机器处理过的声音听不出什么，但是L并未否认什么。

“这并不代表先前你不知道O。”月点出L未否认的内容，“他在幼年时候，有受到家人的虐待或是侵犯么？”

L没有立即回答，而月将之当做了L的回答。

“现在在考虑这些，已经没有意义了。O，他，或者说，是她？”月纠正了自己对O的代词，“她的童年里，应该存在着一位与奥拉·奥尼尔或是御茶织姬类似的女性？”

一个从事着这种工作，并沉溺其中，想要将年幼的O一起带入腐烂的地狱的女人。

月将自己的语速控制地很慢，他所得到的一切结论，都只是根据案件的受害者的特征，以及O在行动中表现出的‘恨意’，所进行的逆推，这只是推理而已，完全缺乏事实的依据。

即使月认为L不会将O与他有关的信息告诉自己，但是月相信，在自己的推理出现明显错误的时候，L不会选择袖手旁观。

因为月现在在代表L解决东京O.O连环杀人案。

“因此，O选择对这些女性进行‘制裁’，但是，当O对她们进行‘制裁’的那一刻，她便也成了一位杀人者。”

“从O举起屠刀的那一刻开始，在她的心中，她已经从一个受害者变成了加害者，变成了和那些被她杀死的人同罪的存在。”

“所以，夜神你的意思是，9月20日，O会选择自杀。”

“难道L你没有得出相同的结论么？”月反问道。

***

在O最后一次行动的时间上，L与月达成了共识：9月20日，只有这一天，才能符合O所预告的时间。

但是，在时间之外，有一个更加重要的谜题并未破解：地点。

自从9月17日以来，每天晚上，当月从警察局回到自己家中之后，L便会通过入侵电脑的方式，与月进行分析与讨论。

那张照片上的一切信息，奥拉·奥尼尔被发现的地点，大友奥庭被发现的地点，以及御茶织姬被发生的地点，全部被仔细地考虑过了，但是它们之间并没有共同点。

无论是道路，房间号，朝向，亦或是其他任何能够被想到的情报。

月与L甚至分别挨个看了照片上散落的每一部DVD的蓝光版，但是依旧一无所获。

两人得出的共同结论是——O并未给出有关地点的谜题的暗示。

月曾经要求L提供O相关的外貌特征——虽然L表示自己与O并无关联，但是月确信L的手上是有O的信息的。

O拥有极强的易容以及反侦察能力，这是L最后给出的答案：如果是夜神你这样的人才去全东京搜查，那么她的确没有逃脱的可能，然而，并非每一个警察都拥有如同夜神你这样的能力。

如果O真的如L所说的那般，月判断全东京搜查不仅不会毫无结果，反而有可能打草惊蛇。

有一点是月所在意的，那就是L坚信O一定会在20号之前送来有关地点的提示，即使她在前三个案件里都并没有这么做。

从O的做法里，月已经很难相信她还在按部就班地模仿洛杉矶B.B杀人案的凶手的做法了，但是L应该是知道些月所不知道的情报，因此他格外坚信这一点。


	9. 初逢

日子很快便到了9月19日。这两天来，警方已经通过御茶织姬背后的关系网，锁定了几个看上去仪表堂堂的社会名流，而大友奥庭在失踪后所使用过的几个假身份，也已经逐渐被搜查了出来。

如果是主动选择从事相关的行业，并拍摄成商业片子，这些行为都是完全合法的。但是由御茶织姬牵扯出来的事情，全部是以诱导拐骗为开始，其中一个受害人甚至在审讯时突然痛苦直至昏厥，她们所经受的一切都并非出于自己的意愿，而是被欺骗或是被强迫的，这样的性质，太过恶劣了。

可以想象，在不久的未来，由御茶织姬牵扯出来的事情将会被全部曝光并处理，类似的事情也会被彻底清理。

然而，关于O犯案的几个地点的关联性，却依旧没有被找到。

月此时正坐在自己的办公桌前，他其实心情十分焦躁。

因为御茶织姬与大友奥庭的背后都有很多东西需要人力去查清，此时他的同事们，包括虽未成文但是经常一起行动的‘搭档’松田桃太，都暂时不在警察局里。

夜神月正在通过网路卫星地图比对奥拉•奥尼尔的死亡地点，她住在城市比较偏僻的边缘，与死在新宿区的大友奥庭与御茶织姬并不相同。

因为住在郊区的原因，在她家肉眼可视的范围内，可以远远地眺望见机场。奥拉所住的这个地方，不难想象，只要有一架飞机起飞，住在屋子里的人就会听到巨大的噪声，实在算不上是一个好的居住地点。

但是再换个角度想，凶手在杀死奥拉•奥尼尔后，很可能在之后的一天或数天后的某一天，就乘坐着这个机场的飞机离开前往日本东京。

自奥拉死后的每一个航班也都已经排查过，并未发现有任何异常的情况，这既有可能是O利用自己极强的易容能力以及伪造证件的能力混在人群中离开了这里，也有可能她是先乘坐汽车或是火车到达其他城市，再乘坐飞机离开米国。

根本不可能在2天之内排查出来。

这个时候，月的座机响了起来。月瞄了一眼座机上的号码，是警察局前台打来的。

“夜神警官？”/“是我。”

“有一位女士在前台，她说一定要找重案组，说有重要的事情要和你们说。”

大部分时候警卫和前台会先问清楚来人的意图，然后再考虑是否为他连通具体负责事项的警察们的电话。但是，从御茶织姬被发现后，夜神月便曾经嘱咐过前台，如果有来人提及重案组，那么一定要让他留下，并且必须要立刻通知自己或是同事。

这是月所推测的，O可能会用来传递信息的方式之一。而在现在，9月20日即将到来的现在，月终于等到了有可能是来自O的信息。

月在电话里嘱咐前台和门卫一定要留住那位小姐，接着便快速行动起来。才方从楼梯口中走出，月便注意到了一位穿着帅气的贴身机车服，留着黑长直发的端丽女子，正有些不耐烦地依靠在前台边。

这是……

因为对方完全超过平均线以上的容貌，以及特点鲜明的黑长直发，再加上月优秀的记忆力，月想起了眼前的女性的身份。

月与松田到达大友奥庭死亡现场的那一天，那位骑着机车，逆行的骑手。

“您好，我是FBI，”那位女性微抿着嘴，额头有些轻皱着，看上去显得有些焦虑，似乎是为了最快地证明自己可信的身份，她直接亮出了自己的证件，她的名字叫做南空直美，看起来像是一位美籍日裔。

“南空探员，我是东京特别重案组的夜神月，我记得，先前您在留下口供的时候并未提及这些——”

在月介绍自己的同时，南空直美低下了头——并非是对月的不尊重，看起来她对于从警察局内部走出来且为前台的人员所熟识的月的身份并不怀疑，因此她直接取出了手在包中的某个物件。

那是一个陀螺。

这个陀螺，月并不陌生，它看上去就像是，不，它的确就是那部电影的周边，那部横排在第二行水印旁的电影的周边，是主角的妻子用以分辨梦境以及现实所使用的图腾。

“事实上，我不应该暴露自己的身份，但是我认为现在紧急的情况有必要说出我的身份来强调这件事情的重要性，这是我在整理自己的行李箱时，发现的并不属于我的东西。今天我收到了一封邮件……”

这一瞬间，在见到陀螺的这一瞬间，所有的线索全都串联了起来。电影里主角的妻子以陀螺作为图腾，而O使用了这个概念。

“我怀疑邮件是凶手发来的，”这样说着，南空直美从包中又取出了一张纸页——她将那个邮件打印了出来。

“非常感谢，”夜神月打断了南空直美的话，“冒昧问一句，您听过彼永德•巴斯蒂这个名字么？”

在提及这个名字的同时，月将自己的注意力放在了南空直美的脸部。她虽然有所克制，但是在听见这个名字的瞬间，瞳孔不禁稍稍扩大，那并非是听到不熟知的事务所会产生的反应。

她与洛杉矶B.B连环杀人案件之间一定有所联系，月并不清楚到底是怎样的联系，但是显然O知道。

“9月06号，你有从BNO机场出发么？”月紧接着继续追问。

南空直美的双唇有些颤抖，最后吐出了一个“是。”她可能还未能完全搞清到底发生了些什么，但是9月15日她所见到的疑似被警方封锁凶案现场的状况，以及月刚刚连续的两个追问，已经让这位干练的FBI探员意识到了不详而微妙的气息。

“那么……最后，我能问一下，这个陀螺，也就是你先前住的地方……在哪？”

***

地点的谜题解开了。

在月赶回警察局，打开卫星地图，将机场与发现奥拉•奥尼尔被焚烧成一小块的尸体连接起来，并将之与大友奥庭死亡的地点与南空直美入住的旅店连接成线进行比对的那一瞬间。

电影中主角最后再度转动了陀螺，他选择了顺时针扔出了这个妻子的遗物。

而大友奥庭死亡的现场与南空直美入住的旅馆所连接成的那条直线，较之奥拉•奥尼尔死亡的现场与南空曾经带着有着行李箱所到达的机场之间连成的直线，恰巧相差顺时针150°。

O是字母表里的第15个字母，而0更是可以直接看成O，再加上150°的°小角标……

150°，可以直接看成三个O的结合体。

月将御茶织姬的死亡地点与南空直美的旅店再度连接在了一起——果然，较之第二个案件，这条直线又顺时针偏移了150°。

月在回到警察局前，前往了南空直美的旅馆。从南空直美所在的旅馆的阳台向外眺望，无论是大友奥庭的死亡地点，还是御茶织姬的死亡地点，都是在那个方向上所能看见的第一座楼。

O是一个胆小鬼，是一个惧怕L破坏自己的计划，因此从一开始就并非是以做出谜题让他人来破译的方式，而是在一切都已经完工后才将案件的信息传达出来的人。

因此，虽然说最后的日期毫无疑问将会是9月20日，但是L与月默契地达成共识：它有极大可能会发生在日期从19变更为20的凌晨，因为O惧怕失败。

O是字母表里的第15个数字，那么，15:00便是‘O’之时，而将时间转换为12小时制，下午三点便是15：00，凌晨3:00便可以等位地替换它。

案发现场与陀螺之间的连线一直保持着顺时针150°的方向旋转，而150°又能被拆解成三个O……

3:00。

这并不是从准确的，确切的，一定的信息所推理出来的时间，而是夜神月所怀疑可能被O所选择的时间。

在从南空直美的旅馆回来，并彻底解开O留下的谜题的时候，9月19日已经悄然过去，20日已经来临。

当意识到剩下的时间恐怕只有不到3个小时后，月立刻便想要联系上司与同事，立刻前往按照O所留下的规则所推算出来的最后一幢楼房进行彻底的检查。

但是在月打算这样做的时候，他的手机先一步响了起来——

是高田清美打来的电话，夜神月摁断了它，现在根本不是接她的电话的时机。

但是，与往常节制而明事理的做法不同，在意识到是月主动掐断了电话的时候，高田清美却继续打入电话。

月再度掐断，回以短信，正在工作中，抱歉，回聊。

这一次电话终于沉寂了下来。

已经又浪费了片刻。

这样想着，月正打算拨通上司相泽周市的电话，第四个电话打入了进来。月本打算摁断它，紧接着却发现这个电话并非来自高田清美，而是一个未知的匿名电话。

也是，南空直美与洛杉矶B.B连环杀人案有所关联，L不可能不知道她，更甚至南空直美可以通过她FBI的上司联系上L，并将今天下午她告诉日本警方的信息告诉L……

“喂，是龙崎么？”月接通电话，问道。

他本以为自己会听见熟悉的被机械处理过的声音，然而话筒的另一边传来的，却是有些轻且十分克制的男性的声音。

“你好，夜神，不介意的话，出来说话吧。如果我赶上了的话，请你，”他将那个‘请’咬地有些重，“暂时不要通知日本警方。”

***

夜神月按照电话里的指示，在警察局附近一个被几辆汽车遮掩而形成的监控死角内，见到了在打电话的另外一人。

在来到这里之前，月曾经想过会不会前来的是L的替身或是助手，但是那样的想法在他还未走出办公室前便被彻底否决了。

没有必要。

以及——月认为，L是想要真正的见O这一面，终结O可笑的表演。

因此，在见到L之前，月的心中便已经做好见到Ｌ的准备了。而当他真的看清在角落里的那个男人的时候——

月更加确信他应该就是Ｌ，本尊。

他看起来……很不正常，外貌与打扮上的那种。

凌乱的头发，无法被理解的眼中到好像没有真正休息过的黑眼圈，佝偻着的背，以及毫无审美的衣服搭配，完全没有妥善穿好的鞋子。

不算是邋遢，因为衣服都很整洁。

但是首先让月注意到的是他的年龄。即使没有办法准确地确认他的年龄，他显然比月先前估计的三十多要年轻一些。

以他的样貌代表的年龄减去能够调查出的Ｌ存在的时间……月发现，Ｌ可能真的在仍是个十岁左右的孩童的时候，便已经站在了名为‘L’的代号之后了。

所以，会因此缺乏一定的生活经验么？比如那糟糕的衣着搭配……

但是不应该是这样，能够侦破大量的案件，L必然对‘人类’研究地十分透彻。那么，这只能理解为自己的选择，自己的癖好了。

不知怎的，月觉得L拥有怪癖，仿佛是十分合理的事实一般，刚刚自己初见L的种种想法，一下子都变得毫无意义起来。

“初次见面，我是龙崎。”

月走上前去，伸出了右手，然后他看见龙崎将自己的手搭了上来。

他的动作并不郑重，但是主动在月的面前，说出自己的代号——

月紧握住对方的手，以郑重的态度回应了L。

“初次见面，我是夜神月。”


	10. 迫近

就像月所想的那样，南空直美本以为这是完全由日本警方负责的连环杀人案，因此她开始只选择在最快的速度下将信息准确地传递给日本警方。

然而，当月为了验证自己的猜想，问她对B的名字有无了解的时候，南空直美便已经下定决心尽快联系上L。

南空直美的确根本没有联系上L，或是联络人的方式，但是她的上司有，而此时因为工作，她正好是与上次一同出差。

与月一样，在见到陀螺的一瞬间，全部的信息全都串了起来。

这种情况下，即使L什么都不做，夜神月也会成功地将O抓捕归案的。然而……

处理整个B的案子的时候，L假借了南空直美的手。而这样的结局——即使实际上并不存在因果的关系，是华米兹之家的O，也选择了逃离出去，并以B的行为为模板，创造出了新的连环杀人案。

一次，两次，三次。

华米兹之家培育天才的方法，第三次造成了类似的结局。

***

“龙崎，我还并未通知同事们。”

L希望日本警方不要卷进来，但是月并不认为他会不做任何准备，比如此时已经备好的司机与车，都让月觉得，L恐怕早就已经将自己的人手布置进了东京。

“所以?”

月看着身边的青年男人蹲坐在轿车后座显而易见的豪华的软垫上，过于异常的坐姿让坐在他身边的月有点不太舒服，但是出于二人的之间地位的差距以及初见的关系，月也没有什么针对此开口的空间，不过因为月也没做什么掩饰，因此L轻易地便看了出来。

“这种坐姿能提高我的推理能力，夜神君也可以试试。”

“抱歉，”月收回未做掩饰的目光，“我如你要求的没通知同事，是因为我相信你，龙崎，相信你的正义感。”

“说实话，我原本以为夜神你是个更看重法律以及规则的人，贸然请求你打断规则，本以为你会拒绝。”

L的声音从耳畔传入脑海，被不自觉地与电子处理过的声音进行比对。

语速，是差不多的。起伏……月本以为是处理过的原因才会起伏很小，但是实际上L的声音就是这样，起伏并不明显。

比起机器处理的声音，L的声音要清澈地多，也比月原本假想过的声音要年轻些。

“因为，我不是第一天就说过了么？在知道你的存在后，龙崎，也许你觉得有些突兀，也有些冒犯，”月叹了口气，“龙崎应该已经看过我的档案了吧？”

“夜神君很优秀。”L肯定道，“所以，当夜神君说想要和我成为朋友的时候，我很开心。”

月听不出L话中的真假，但是原本真假就不是那么重要，L如果这样承认了的话，便已经代表了他今后可能的态度——

月可以用其他的，更多的办法来继续靠近龙崎。

“所以，我愿意相信你。”夜神月望向了L，他确定L此时从自己的眼中，只能看见全然的真诚。

L没有避开目光，但是稍后月觉得有些微妙的尴尬，自己移开了视线。

“好的，月君，如果朋友的话，我能够这样称呼你吧？”月听见L终于又开口说话了，“而且，实际上我与月君的父亲也有过数次的合作，一直称呼月君的姓，让我总是不自觉地将你们父子混合起来。”

“但是实际上‘夜神’并不能算作常见的姓。”至少月除了自己的亲戚，还并未其他姓‘夜神’的人，“那么，龙崎，能告诉我B和O有什么关系么？”

月并没有问B和L有什么关系，也并没有问O与L有什么关系。他几乎可以肯定，那两个问题，L绝对不会回答。

“事实上，我不知道。”

月猛然转头，盯住L，试图从他的面部表情上找出一两丝痕迹，但是L的表情与初见时并无不同，准确说是从那时候开始，他的表情就没有过什么大的变化，过深的黑眼圈进一步阻碍了月对于他微表情的观测，其结果便是月从他的表情上什么也看不出来。

“他们的确生活在同一个地方，”L微微垂下头，“但是，没有任何他们曾经交流过的证据。”

“或许是你没有找到？”月问出声，紧接着觉得有些可笑，世界第一的侦探L，如果他真的要找什么人，什么证据，真的会找不到么？

“不会。”L没做解释。

这其中应该是有不能够向月解释的缘由——B，毫无疑问，他犯下的案子以及他留下的谜题，都显出了他过人的智慧。

O，L曾经肯定地说过她拥有极强的反侦察能力，且她做下的案子即使未达到B的棘手程度……她的智力程度，毋庸置疑。

那么，这样的两个人生活在同一个地方……那个地方，极有可能汇聚了数名与他们一致的高智商的人。

那么，L刚刚能够确信地说B与O平日里并无交流……是L处于对其他与他们生活在一起的高智商的人的信任。

那么……L为何会对除了B与O之外的其他人具有‘信任’？

隐约地，月觉得自己已经摸到了真相的边缘，而更让他在意的是，L并没有选择隐瞒这些。

***

名为O的存在，此时正在努力地布置最后的场景。

B原本将最后一起案件设计为被火烧死，不禁是因为火烧可以湮灭一切证据，还因为火烧极容易操作。

他只要给自己浇上汽油，再点燃火苗——一切就结束了。

但是为了能够最大程度地不让L从一开始就涉入案件的侦查，O选择将火烧当做第一起案件的杀人手法。

因此，奥拉·奥尼尔是被火烧死的。

第二起案件的死者是大友奥庭，O采取了B在第三个案件里所使用的手法：让她失血而死。

与大友奥庭在同一天被杀死，但是死亡时间靠后的是御茶织姬，O采取了B在第二个案件里所使用的手法，用钝物将她殴打致死。

因此，O的最后一个案件，也便是B的第一个案件，死者应该——被勒死。

此时，房间里除了已经固定好的绳索外，还有一台O从逃离华米兹之家没多久，就已经藏匿好的锯木机器。机器的开关与O脚下的板凳连接着，只要O踢掉板凳，那么锯木的机器便会被启动，大概十几秒后，O便会陷入窒息性昏迷。这种情况下，身体自然地无法再挣扎，而被设定好的机关会随着板凳被踢翻而开始运行，先将O给固定住。

然后，即使在窒息之后由于身体机能的自救而重新醒来，O也已经被自己设计的机关彻底固定好，而锯木的机器也会预热完毕。

当O彻底被绳索勒死之后，设定好的机器会将她从胸口整个切成两段，留下包含头部在内的三分之一。

这是O所期待的结局。

她想起了B。

‘B将会超过L’——B从未掩饰过这一点，因此，在华米兹之家的每个人，其实都很清楚B的想法。

无聊，妄想，有病——是每一个追求成为L的候选的孩子对B的看法。大家拼命地学习着L，学习着那高高在上，那仅能仰望的存在，‘L’是每一个华米兹之家的孩子的梦想，能力和自己差不多或许稍稍强一点的B，在一边竭力地按照华米兹之家的负责人的要求模仿着L，一面却又叫嚣着要超越L——

自相矛盾，不可理喻。

O几乎能够猜测到其他每一个生活在华米兹之家的孩子的想法。

O是全部孩子中的吊车尾。与其他还怀着梦想的孩子不同，她从一开始就已经认同了L的高高在上不可模仿不可超越。

这个时候，在全部人都只仰望着同一个高点的时候……

B看向了L的上方，并将那作为了自己的方向。

他被当做L的仿品而打造，可是B本身却只有超越Ｌ的信念。

Ｏ从Ｂ的身上，看到了自己永远不会成为的样貌，那便成为了她所注视的方向。

***

当L与月赶到按照O所留下的规则，按照南空直美的旅馆与御茶织姬的死亡地点之间的连线再顺时针旋转150°的最近的那栋房子时，整座楼并无任何异常的地方。

根据先前的推理，月与L一致认为O最后会选择勒死自己的办法来自杀，同时也一定会让自己的身体仅残留三分之一。

要做到这种程度，又是自杀，不借助一定的器材与机关是根本做不到的。

所以，整栋房子没有任何异常的机关，就只能说明这不是O所选择的地点。

“月君，陀螺……现在在你的手上？”L忽而问到。

“是的，没错，”月刚刚配合L搜索了这栋大楼的下三层，此时还有些喘息，“但是中心点不是陀螺，这一点在邮件上有写出来，”

根据邮件上的内容，只能更加确定，南空直美所住的旅馆，也就是陀螺被南空带离前的最后的地点，便是‘基点’。

“O从一开始，就一直在试图让信息出现在案件发生之后……这一次，为什么……”

为什么在案件发生之前，让南空直美将陀螺送来？如果是O的话，选择定时邮件，在自己死亡后让南空直美将陀螺送到警察局，不是更稳妥，也更与她一直以来的作案手法一致的方法么？

“所以我在想，陀螺是否有什么问题。”

月将陀螺交给了L，但是他却不认为那上面会有线索。的确L之前没有机会看到这个陀螺，在他发现月与自己的推理结果一样的时候，处于对月的能力的认可，因此并未提出这样的要求。

但是，显然现在结果出了一些小偏差。

月不认为自己有漏过什么，比起L手上的陀螺，他不经意地望向了南空直美的旅馆。

她所住的房子的阳台正正对着此时自己与L所在的大楼，从空间上来讲，南空直美的旅馆与这幢大楼之间的连线，与南空直美的旅馆与御茶织姬死亡的地点的连线，恰好偏差150°。

但是……地图上的150°，比实际物理空间上的150°，要宽泛的多。而且，放着陀螺的旅行箱，怎么想也不会扔在阳台上吧？

夜神月从大楼里退了出来——在这栋大楼后方的不远处，有一栋稍稍与之错开一些距离的大楼，假如将那个150°的范围稍稍扩宽一些，那么那栋大楼也正好在月与L推理出的直线上。

“龙崎，去那里看看。”


	11. 尾声

当见到房间的大门被一脚踹开的时候，O本身不觉得差异。

她从一开始，就已经做好了随时被L发现的准备。

与原本的目的是为了挑战L，因此做下三件案子只是为了隐藏第四件案子其实是自杀的B不同，O的目标，从一开始就是杀死那三个女人。

最后一个案件，只是终结而已。如果它能够按照设想般地进行，自然是最好的，如果不能的话……

对O来说，已经没有区别了。

***

“你好，‘O’……小姐。”

踢开房间门的人是月。即使心中早有准备，在看见站立在房间中间的人的时候，月还是稍稍停顿了些。

他先前猜测O是不是大概在十几岁左右的年龄，L没有直接肯定，也没有直接否定，因此，当见到O只是一个，十分显然地勉强能被称作少女的孩子的时候，他不由地想起了先前对O的推测，而那部分L最终给了肯定的回复。

这样一个小的女孩，曾经被她的母亲带入过那样的世界……即使一切都没有真的发生，她逃了出来，想必也像是伴随一身的糟糕经历。

O从一开始并没有考虑过日本警方会如此深地涉入了这个案子，她将后三个案子的地点选择在了南空直美出差的地方，所想的便是L或许会继续以南空直美作为自己侦查的助手。

但是既然夜神月是日本警方负责这个案子的重案组的一员，O此时见到夜神月的同时便认出了他。

“日本……警方啊。”她倒是没显出吃惊，有些微妙地叹了口气。

此时，她站在可以轻易被踢翻的板凳上面，脖子上围着一圈绳子，绳索看上去很坚固，以十分复杂的方式绕在同样看上去十分结实的吊顶电风扇上。

她的侧面横放着一个锯木用的机器，周围已经做好了能够联动触发的机关。月比照了一下机器的高度，当O踢翻椅子的时候，她便会被绳子吊起来，因被勒而窒息死亡。

机关组将因椅子被踢翻而开始运作，月推测她应该利用了底部的定时器，在确保自己已经死亡的同时，机器将会开始从她的胸口将她锯成两段。

“不阻止我么？”O看起来算不上漂亮，清清秀秀的，还是个小小的萝莉。

与自信的B不同，月一开始就已经肯定，O是一个不自信的，胆小的人。所以，她应该从一开始就做好了计划失败的准备。“如果我没猜错的话，你现在不是已经服用了即将生效的致死毒药，就是在牙齿中已经藏好了即死性的毒物胶囊。现在我做或不做什么，都无法改变你的死亡。”

“没错，”她出声了，“夜神……警察？只有你一个人么？”

“不是，还有一个人，想要和你说一两句话。”

月侧开身体，让站在门外的L走了进来，“我会先到外边去，龙崎。”

L轻轻地点了点头，月感觉到了他的郑重。

***

联络人联系了日本警方，告诉他们L破译出了凶手杀人的规律，因为时间太过紧迫，所以先行行动了起来。

警察赶到的时候，一切已经尘埃落定，凶手的计划被L所识破，已经畏罪服毒自杀了。

那天晚上L到底与O说了些什么，月并没有再问过L，实际上来讲，月对于可能的对话心中已经有所猜想，而和尘埃落定的事情比起来，他更在意L。

只不过，在那之后L便离开了，而且在那之后，L再没有半夜的时候入侵月的笔记本电脑。

大友奥庭与御茶织姬的死亡所引起的后续案件仍在侦查中，月正在整理整个东京O.O连环杀人案的卷宗，而在完成这一部分的工作之后，也将投入到新的案件之中去。

或许是月连续挂断三个电话的行为，让原本会连续打上三个电话，其实已经在孤注一掷的高田清美彻底放弃了对月的追求，她后来甚至没有选择约月出来好好聊天，而是单方面地通过短信告知了月。

弥海砂果然如月一开始猜想的那样，是个麻烦至极的女人。月虽说一开始想着干脆拉黑，但是弥海砂不知怎的搞到了松田的电话号码，在身边潜藏着一个她的粉丝的情况下，月只能想方设法地避开她。

既然思绪已经走神地放空了，月便没有强迫自己继续盯着电脑。他抬起头，望向办公室外的绿化。

警察局中的绿化带虽然只有一小块，但是被门卫打理地井井有条，而明快的绿色也极大地缓解了月的疲劳——

直到他注意到，好像有什么黑色的东西在从天上掉落下来。

报纸？

垃圾？

本子？

月没能看清，但是那已经勾起了他的兴趣。

正当月想要下楼去看看的时候，他的手机响起了。

这个号码月并未存入手机，但是他对这个号码并不陌生。

“喂？是龙崎么？”几乎是瞬间，月的注意力从从天而降的黑色物品转移到了电话上。

“是我，月君。我在想，月君你今天晚上有空么？”

电话里传来了L的声音，并没有通过机械加工过的那一种。

这听上去甚至像是一个邀约了。

“有空。”月回答到，接着听见L报出了一长串的地址。月没有用笔记下来，他的记忆力让他很多时候不需要花费时间去做这些，只是在学生时代以及工作的时代，有时候需要做笔记来让自己与周围的人显得一样而已。

当电话挂断后，月透过窗户向外望去，刚刚掉落黑色物品的地方，已经空无一物了。


End file.
